Ragnarok adventure! The Legend of Satan Morroc
by Freyja Leafen
Summary: A little little girl runs away from home and becomes an acolyte. There she meets her first love, a silver-haired GM. Everything goes well until the news of the revival of Satan Morroc forces her away from Volsung! With her best friends, she goes on a quest for power, and to meet her beloved GM once more.


**CHAPTER 1: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

It was one cold evening… this little acolyte was sitting in the busy streets of Prontera. A small unslotted biretta is resting on my dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail as I sat to recharge my spiritual power. I was a level 21 acolyte, quite weak compared to others. Actually, I have two elder brothers who belong to the elite force of Volsung. Ever since they were called by the king of Volsung to their positions, I was left by myself, training. In fact, they never really wanted me to become a warrior. All they wanted is to leave me in our hometown, a small island far north of Izlude to live a quiet and peaceful life.

However, I just couldn't stand waiting forever. I have always seen them fight valiantly ever since we were kids. And so, I decided for myself that I too, will journey. And like them, I want to help my people, my country. Without their permission, I ran off to the cathedral of Prontera and took the acolyte exam. Luckily, I passed! However, not so long ago, they were notified by the Bishop and I was busted.

Here I am now, resting, preparing for a journey to Morroc. My brother called me there for a reason that even I don't know. But still, I will go. Besides, I have never seen him for quite a long time, so I was also looking forward to see them both.

On my way though, who could have guessed, that my entire life will change, on that ONE night…

It was quiet, until a group of people suddenly came rushing to my direction, shouting praises for someone whom I don't know. Like an ox stampede, they charged! I blinked my big round eyes twice before grabbing the nearest post for my life! In a few minutes though, the crowd settled down. I was curious, what could the reason behind those cheers be? Some were begging, some were jumping in joy and others would just squeal and smile widely while looking at the center of attention. I was naïve, that's why out of sheer curiosity, I squeezed my small self through the bustling crowds.

And there, I saw a fascinating sight. A man, with long silky silver hair tied in a high ponytail stood before my very eyes. He was wearing a unique majestic white robe that made his light skin color more radiant. Like the sun! His eyes were deep emerald green, sparkling like gems as he looked at me. For a while, I thought I was hypnotized by his eyes. I was, mesmerized. I have never imagined someone as beautiful as him existed. My heart thumped faster and faster with excitement, I could no longer hear the crowds, but the beating of my heart alone.

"What is your Job? Are you a priest?" The words just came out. I asked, without thinking.

The man looked at me without saying a word. The crowds started to grow restless. "Are you nuts?" and "Dumb!" can be heard from them. Threatened by the crowd's reaction, I began feel ashamed and I distanced myself from the beautiful man.

However, instead of the same ridicule, he took my hand and gave me one of his enchanting smiles.

"You're funny." He giggled, "I am a GM. What's your name little girl?" The beautiful man stretched his hand out to me. "Don't worry, its fine." He assured me with a dazzling smile on his fair face. Not only that he is beautiful, he is also so kindhearted and warm.

I smiled too, overjoyed, before giving him my name.

"What a beautiful name." Was the last thing he said, before leaving.

And that was when my journey started.

~o0o~

The hot winds of Sograt dessert started to pierce my skin. I wandered south of my hometown, Prontera, and ended up in some unknown dessert. Dessert wolves, scorpions and huge earthworms started to appear one by one. Good thing, I still have my 'heal' skill and somehow, I was able to escape in time. But, my spiritual powers are starting to weaken so I didn't know how much longer I would last. A few more steps and I saw something from far away. Hoping that it was a person, I rushed towards it. "Hello! Is someone there!" I tried to be as loud as I can. The shadow stated to grow bigger and bigger and bigger until it revealed its form. I saw a novice kid, with his knife cut into two. He was immobilized and was crying for help. I rushed to him, used all my SP to heal him. However, another form appeared. It was not a player, nor a desert wolf. It was a huge pink monster with an enormously large tongue. Around it were huge earthworms and sandmen.

Without thinking, I rushed and held the novice boy in my arms. It was the end of me. "I am going to die." I thought. Yes, it definitely is the end for me, I am sure. There is no way I could beat such a strong monster by myself. Not unless god sends me an angel.

And who could have thought that god has indeed, sent an angel to aid me.

Cold winds started to envelope my body. It was like a shade in the middle of the scorching sun. It felt so good. As I opened my eyes, I saw the least person that I expected to appear.

"Stay behind me!" He calmly ordered with his deep voice. It was him. It was that beautiful person from Prontera.

"Asura… STRIKE!"

He exclaimed. The monster was heavily knocked out. "Shield boomerang!" He exclaimed after. I was too fascinated to notice one sandman rushing towards me. "SANCTUARY!" He shouted pointing towards me. A cross shaped light suddenly arouse from underneath. The light healed all my wounds in no time. It's way better than my 'heal' skill. Not for long, the Monster died, along with his mob. I was so amazed to talk. All I can do is to stare at the him, still out of this world. He pointed to the novice boy and he suddenly vanished from my arms. "Don't worry," The beautiful man assured. "He'll be fine. More importantly, are you alright?" He extended a hand to me. I held his cold hand. It was so cold that it gave me comfort from the agonizing heat.

"I'm amazed you did a good job protecting that boy…." And then, he said my name. I can't believe it. He remembered my name.

"Thank you… um…GM" I was too astounded to even thank him properly.

He gently pulled out a cross-shaped wand and handed it to me with a gentle smile. "Take this," His voice alone made my heart throb. "It will protect you." With that, he stood up. I looked at him, he was standing against the sunlight, and it almost pierced my eyes. He was glowing so radiantly as he extended his hand once more. "Till we meet again…."

As reached out to his hand, I started to feel dizzy, and in no time, everything went blank. Everything went blank, except for his face deeply etched it my memory.

I woke up, and found myself in an inn in the middle of a city which I am not familiar with. They call it the city of the dessert, Morroc. At first I thought that the dessert caused those delusions, until I found the cross shaped wand beside me. He was real. He did save me. I held the wand close to my chest. The moment was solemn, until someone barged in and broke the silence. A thief boy, a year older, if not the same age as me, came in. I almost dropped the wand in my hands when I saw his face. His short and spiky hair was silver, which resembles the hair of my savior. His eyes too, were like his. He didn't bear the same smile like the beautiful man had though. Instead, his face is painted with a straight and apathetic expression.

"Who are you and why are you in the middle of the dessert? What is wrong with you? What job are you? Hurry and leave." He didn't even give me a chance to explain, that idiot!

"*gulp* Wh-what?" the shock prevented me from speaking another word. I just woke up, and found a boy who looks like my savior, and then he tells me to get out. What did I do wrong? I could ask the same thing!

"I was asking…." He glared at me.

"FINE!" I replied, irritated. "I am an acolyte. I travelled through the desserts all the way from Pronteraaaa!"

I answered all his questions, and he seemed satisfied. "What are you doing in the dessert?" He asked, this time, in a calmer tone.

"I am looking for my brother. He is in Morroc. And…. Do you know why I am here?" I asked, just realizing the fact that mister GM is nowhere in sight.

"A GM took you here." He bluntly replied while looking away.

" A GM!" For some reason, this annoying brat didn't matter anymore. GM did take me here. It's enough to make me happy.

"And just after he left a TON of zennies, he asked the innkeeper to take care of you. And then, he disappeared like the wind." The boy explained.

I held my beating heart.

"Anyway, you said you are looking for your brother right?" A lady, suddenly barged in the room. "Oh hello there, little girl, if you want, my son can help you look for your brother!" The lady was the innkeeper and the mother of the arrogant thief brat. "Really!"

"What! I have nothing to do with this kid!" He protested. While his mother replied with a fearsome glare.

The thief boy pouted, but he had no choice. "Fine! I'll take you to the thieves' guild!"

"Really! Thank you!" I felt relieved, "I didn't know that there's a good side behind that foul mouth of yours!"

"I'll kill you."

I found out the thief brat's name. In fact, he didn't look like his mother at all. Of course, its because he is adopted. The innkeeper found him as a baby. He is kind of anti-social too, and somewhat, his eyes always look so lonely. In fact, I do feel sorry for him, only that I regret ever sympathizing with him whenever he opens that mouth of his.

After a short while, the thief and I started to walk along the busy streets of Morroc. Traders were everywhere, and young thieves can be seen anywhere. I held my money purse closer to me, so as those thieves won't be able to steal it.

"This must be your first time in Morroc, if I'm not mistaken." Finally, my thief companion spoke.

I nodded.

"Tell me more about your brother, is he a thief also? Or perhaps, a travelling merchant?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about his job, but I am sure that he isn't a merchant…" I was clueless indeed. All he said was 'Meet me in Morroc.' And, I haven't seen my brother for quite a long time.

Even before we could reach the thieves guild, my thief friend suddenly pulled me away from the people. "Hurry! Escape!" He blurted out.

"Huh!" His efforts were futile, The people had already ran away, and, as I looked behind me, my feet wouldn't move anymore.

"Hurry!" my thief friend rushed back to help me.

"Increase AGI!" I shouted, hoping that a little AGI boost would help us. But NO, it didn't.

"WAHHH!" Some idiot used a dead branch and accidentally summoned a Bloody knight. Now, that thing is running after me.

"Can't you do something!" MY thief friend is starting to get mad.

"I am a level 21 acolyte! What do you expect!" I cried while desperately running away. But even though he himself is as weak as I am, the thief boy pushed me back with all of his might and he, all by himself, stood against the bloody Knight.

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU're DOING!" I shouted, running back at him, spamming 'heal' despite knowing it won't do much help. Just as when we thought we would be dead for good, a voice from behind gave us hope.

"Stay BACK!"

I heard another voice. But, when I looked towards it, I was rather, surprised, to see someone whom I have never seen before.

"I'll take care of this!" A young swordsman suddenly jumped in the middle of the scene. The people, and of course, including me, sweatdropped. "What could he possibly do?"

As the bloody knight is about to crush the brave little swordsman, another, I say, another mysterious voice reached me.

"SONIC BLOW!" This time, it sounded familiar. Not for long, the monster fell into the ground. Our savior slowly approached the corpse and picked up some of the items the monster had with him. The crowd started to cheer for the hero.

"That's a-!" My thief friend was now very amazed, despite being irritated at the same time

"What took you so long!" The mysterious hero walked towards me and slowly, he removed his violet mask.

"B…" I almost fainted after recognizing who he was.

"You know him!" My thief companion was surprised as well.

"B…BROTHER!"

"What!"

The young swordsman who bravely stood against the bloody knight was, much to my surprise, the novice that I once saved in the dessert. And, he came to Morroc to help me! What a kind kid he is! But, the most surprising fact is that this very strong assassin was the one I'm looking for! My Brother! I didn't know that my brother is a high level assassin! I had no idea at all!

"It's fine now. Someone used a dead branch here." He patted my head.

"Brother! What did you call me here for?" I wanted to get straight to the point. It must be something important that he even ordered me to go as far as Morroc.

"We have to talk somewhere private." He pulled my hand. 

"Wait! How about them?" I looked back at my thief and swordsman companion.

"Hey assassin man, don't get too cocky just because you're a high level. I'll go too" The thief mumbled while the swordsman boy, with puppy dog eyes, begged me to take him with me. " I want to go with you."

Both my brother and I sweatdropped. "Well, I don't mind." I smiled and agreed while my brother blatantly rejected him. "For some reason, I hate you." Nevertheless, my thief companion followed us.

"You see, I want you to journey far away." My brother seriously stated with unusually serious eyes.

"Where!" I was so excited.

"Leave This country and go to Arunafeltz!"

My heart beating for a second. I didn't understand why he wanted to send me away. "Why!" I slammed the table. "Morroc is about to face a grave danger… you have to leave… far far away, and never ever return." He sadly explained.

"Then go with me! Let's escape together!"

"I CANT!" My brother exclaimed. "I have this responsibility… to protect this country till death."

"Just because you're a high level! It's not fair! I won't leave! I won't!" I stubbornly resisted. I knew that he'd surely die if he would stay. For my brother to ask me to leave, it could only mean that the entire country would face destruction.

"I and your second brother, we will stay here. Follow our orders and go. Nothing will happen if you'd also die. So…" My assassin brother, and as well as my other older brother, they will both stay Volsung while I run to Arunafeltz. But then, my brother was right. What could a level 21 acolyte do but die without putting up a fight.

"Alright. I will do as you say." I agreed, albeit a heavy heart. And my brother smiled. "Now, waste no time and the three of you… go." My thief and swordsman companions, and I, we decided to follow my brother's orders.

After a quite some time of preparations, We were finally ready to set out to Arunafeltz. However, deep in my heart, I am still unable to let go of this land, not only because two of my brothers were left to fight till the last drop of their lives, but also that GM, that gentle GM who saved me will surely suffer the same fate as them. Holding the cross-shaped staff tightly in my shivering hands, I gathered every single drop of courage to make my feet move.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright." My thief companion tapped my shoulders with his unusual kindness. "Its not like its goodbye."

"Yes, we have to believe in them." The young swordsman assured me with a smile.

A strange feeling of happiness escaped my chest. I was still lucky to have friends like them with me. I nodded with a smile. "I am sorry, but I have something to tell both of you…" Finally, I made up my mind.

The two of them quietly listened to each and every word that escaped my mouth. "I am going to Arunafeltz, and I shall journey to the holy land of Rachel to meet with the oracle. Because…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't go there to live, I will go there to fight, to be strong, and immediately return to this place… to face Satan Morroc."

Finally, I was able to say what I wanted. I expected that they would disagree, but in the contrary, they gave me a wide grin.

"Don't get all the glory to yourself, of course I will return an assassin." My thief friend confidently declared.

"I will become a Knight as well! And I am going to stay by your side!" The young swordsman did the same.

Tears were forming on the corner of my eyes, but I managed to suppress them. With one big grin filled with both excitement and hope, I exclaimed. "LET's GO THEN!"

AND WE HAVE FINALLY LEFT VOLSUNG.

**CHAPTER 2: RETURN TO VOLSUNG**

"Lady! Where are you milady!"

"I'm right here!" I answered quickly upon hearing one of my retainers call.

"The oracle is waiting for you my lady." She politely escorted me towards the room of the great oracle.

It has been two years since I left Volsung, since I left my brothers and 'that' person. That time, we were very tired and penniless when the priests in Rachel sheltered the three of us. The lady oracle took me as her apprentice, and with her towering skills in sorcery and white magic, she taught me the secrets of their guild. It was, I say, a very hard training. Even so, the dream of going back to my homeland gave me strength. Not for long, I grew stronger and stronger until now, I became a priestess myself.

"Master…" I politely knelt down to the great oracle. Although she appears to be a ten year old girl, she is already a hundred years of age. Heck, she would even tell me that her time of passing will soon come.

"Lift your head up." She softly spoke as she lifted my head up. "You are my best student ever, I have full confidence in you and your faith." She spoke those complementing words which made me happy.

"Thank you master."

"I have always known that this time would come. In such a short time, you are able to rise to this level, I am truly impressed. Now, I shall give you this mission, a mission which we both accepted… a mission that was entrusted to YOU and only to YOU ever since you were sent here by the heavens." She spoke as I quietly listened. "Now, go back to the kingdom of Volsung, and do what it is that you must do. Always remember, you do have a home. If you get tired of the world, just come back here."

I could feel tears forming at my eyes, my heart was moved by their kindness, that, I ran to my master and hugged her tight, dropping all the formalities that I usually do. "MASTER! THANK YOU!"

She gently patted my shoulder. "It's okay, we will miss you, but be sure to come back. You can do it. I know you could." With that, I bowed one more time, and went on my way.

"May Freya bless you child…" was the last words I heard from her.

"You sure are late…" Like usual, he is still as annoying as ever. But that thief boy is now an assassin.

"I bought some apples, have one!" That swordsman boy has gotten stronger indeed, and now, he's just become a knight.

"Yeah, yeah, are you both ready?" I started with my usual cheerful smile.

The three of us were training hard these past two years. We were always together, fighting, training, doing our best in each and every second that we face. The bond that we share was strong, and so I now, I consider them as my brothers too. Now, we are ready to face the challenge and go back to Volsung.

"Brothers… and… GM please wait for me…" I tightly clasped the sword-shaped mace in my hands as we boarded the ship towards Volsung.

~o0o~

The ship docked, in the ports of Alberta. It was quite a long journey, a month long one actually. I could hear the birds chirp, the familiar winds of Volsung brushed my smiling face. How nostalgic. It's been so long since I sat foot on my homeland and true enough, many things seemed to have changed in the past few years.

A falcon fled above us three, straight towards the hunter beside us. He was (Censored), a hunter working for the Merchants guild in Alberta. He patted the falcon's head before taking the note on its leg.

"WHAT!" the hunter's face turned pale upon reading the note. Actually, the temple of Freya in Rachel has sent a message to my blacksmith brother in the merchant's guild. So, knowing it's supposed to be a reply, I was worried.

"This is bad." The hunter wiped his sweat off. "I am afraid your brother cannot see you today… he is in danger."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOONER!" I shouted, "THEN WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

The hunter only shook his head in regret. "He's in the clock tower of Aldebaran. He's on a hunting mission to find the legendary three swords found in clock tower... but for some reason, he's mobbed badly." Then, the hunter clenched his fists, frustrated. "But right now, there are no available reinforcements to back him up."

I closed my eyes and pulled out one blue gemstone. Ignoring the hunter's warning, I began casting a warp portal spell. I know it's going to cost me a lot of energy, but I have to go and help my brother.

"Hey! You can't—d" the hunter tried to stop me, but my assassin and knight friends pulled him back.

"You seem to be underestimating us." My assassin friend glared at him.

"Go on (Censored), we'll be right behind you." My knight friend assured me. And I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys."

In no time, a bright spiral portal emerged from the grounds. My knees were trembling. I used so much energy and was about to fall, when my assassin friend caught me from behind.

"Chill," He uttered, "We're going to save your brother, and we will make it."

"Right on." I weakly replied as we three held hands and jumped straight at the portal I summoned.

Everything went dark afterwards…

And the moment we opened our eyes, we were already standing right before the giant clock tower of Aldebaran.

**CHAPTER 3: THE DAUNTING CLOCK TOWER!**

"Um… Tell me again why we went here?" I uttered, creeped out. There were a lot of old hags flying here and there. Not to mention, strange moving clocks too!

"Let me remind you that we are SUPPOSED to save your brother." My Assassin companion, albeit his usual sarcastic words, made sure that we three are alright as we climbed down and down. My Knight friend too, killed the book-like monsters, knowing how much I hate those critters flying around.

"It's been floors and floors down and we still haven't found a single trace of battle. Where could he be?" My knight friend scratched the back of his neck, now all frustrated. "Where are they!"

Tons and tons of monsters approached us. Red Bats, Whispers… at first we were able to hold them off, until the monsters' number grew larger and larger and larger until we could no longer hold it. We HAD TO ESCAPE.

"Run!" I shouted, knowing that we are all capable of defending ourselves individually. My assassin friend used his cloaking, my knight friend bashed his way to escape while I used a teleport.

I was able to escape, but now I am lost. I kept on using teleport, taking me to random places in the floor. Luckily though, in one time, I heard a panting sound from a corner. Discreetly, I walked towards him and there! I found my brother!

"Brother!" I exclaimed, running towards him. He is my blacksmith brother. And judging by his looks, he seemed so tired.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He was more than surprised. He never expected that I would come… but from the looks of it, he is more surprised that I managed to become a priestess without his help. Hah, showed ya!

"HEAL!" I exclaimed, healing his injuries. Then, I casted a few protective spells to help him regain his strength faster.

"I ran out of potions…" I heard him murmur.

"Long time no see! But I guess we have to suspend the greetings for later. We still have to get those swords you need right?" I was as optimistic as ever, to the point that brother sees it as carelessness.

The timing was atrocious as ever. My brother is not yet fully recovered when a sword suddenly came flying towards us! We both ran, but unfortunately, I was hit, knocking me off to one side. It was no ordinary sword. It laughs like hell! And not only that, it seemed to possess a soul as well… a dark one that is.

"ITS TIRFING!" My brother exclaimed, pulling out his humungous hammer. "Stand back!"

"DARN IT!" There he is, treating me like a weakling again. Oh for god's sake, I'm going to show my brother how strong I've become! "HOLY LIGHT!" I shouted. My holy light struck the Tirfing so hard that it flinched! Then, it changed its target and began attacking me instead. My brother used his Hamerfall, stunning the Tirfing a couple of times while I do a hit-and-run move. I cast a holy light spell and run. Cast again, then run. Luckily, the Tirfing monster is stupid enough to fall into such an attack. In no time, the monster stopped moving, released a high pitch sound (almost breaking our eardrums!) before it vanished in thin air, leaving a rusty old lifeless sword behind.

"Whew!" I shouted, falling onto my knees, "One down."

My brother picked the sword up and threw it into his cart at once. With a sigh, he sat down beside me. "So you've become a priestess…"

"Not just any priestess," I bragged, "I am the successor of the head priestess in Rachel."

I knew my brother was shocked, but he was too proud to admit it.

"The first time we reached Arunafeltz, we were so scared. The people were different, and we didn't really know where to go. I and my friends were like beggars. We scavenged trash bins and slept under trees and bridges. It's not easy, I tell you…" I said, with a sad smile on my face. "… until the priestesses of Rachel found us and they sheltered us. We studied really hard, we went to fierce missions and did everything we could to become stronger. And now, the high priestess seemed to have read my heart, that she herself, deployed me to Volsung to aid the extermination of Satan Morroc."

"Satan Morroc is not as easy as you think it is."

"I know. But we won't lose." I proudly stated, which only solicited a sigh from my brother. Actually, it is only ONE of the reasons why I came back to Volsung. The other one is, to see GM again. But of course, how could I tell him such an embarrassing thing?

~RUSTLE~

My brother and I immediately stood on guard the moment we felt a presence approaching. A Bathory came rushing towards us all of a sudden! But worse, its not only A Bathory, tons of them suddenly appeared!

My brother used a 'Cart Revolution,' but it wasn't enough. To make things worse, two more demonic swords appeared!

"Teleport! Hurry!" My brother ordered, "We will both die if this continues!"

My brother's defense was strong. Much stronger than mine, actually. But if I leave him, I am sure he won't survive such a number. Instead of running, I closed my eyes and summoned a SANCTUARY spell. My spell healed us continuously, but it definitely isn't enough to kill the mob.

"RUN!" He shouted again.

"MAGNUUUUM BREAK!"

A huge wave of explosive force knocked the Bathories away. I took the chance and began bashing them with my mace! My brother too, spammed cart revolutions to finish them off. A smile was painted on my face upon seeing my friends. Immediately, I rushed towards them and we three began to take the two legendary swords on.

"SANCTUARY!" I summoned a healing spell on the floor in which we are standing. Then, my assassin friend immediately attacked the Executioner Sword with blinding speed while my Knight friend took the Mysteltainn on.

"(Censored)! Go and finish them!" My assassin friend smiled at me, which is something he doesn't usually do. Even so, I smiled back and nodded. I summoned several HOLY LIGHTS to attack the two swords while they take the damage. I was cautious of their injuries too, that's why I use a heal spell on them from time to time.

In a matter of minutes, the two swords gave off their death cries before vanishing.

"WE MADE IT!" I ran towards both of them, hugging them both tight. "I'm so glad you guys are alright!" I was overjoyed to have such good friends with me all along. "YEAH! WE MADE IT!" My Knight Friend exclaimed while my assassin friend just smirked.

I picked the two swords up and handed them to my brother, who is obviously shocked of what he just witnessed. I was in the mood to brag my power, but I chose not to.

"Because…" I said, "We three are together, so we made it!"

My brother took the sword and kept in on his cart before letting out a soft smile, admitting his defeat for now. Now that he has finished his task, the three of us returned to the surface, and back to Alberta.

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FATED LOVERS**

"PAYON!" I shouted.

"PAYON!" My Knight friend shouted.

"You're so noisy." As usual, my Assassin friend is the great evil guy.

"Can't you at least be happy that we found somewhere to rest!" I began pinching his cheeks and hitting his head while he comically struggled. "Get the hell away from me you crazy priestess!"

After meeting my blacksmith brother, he directed me to Prontera, where our eldest brother is. Unfortunately though, my magic is unable to cast a warp portal straight to Prontera, so we had no choice but to walk. In fact, travelling by foot is fun too. And I know that my friends will be happy to see Volsung after such a long time. For now, we arrived at the town of Payon. And here, we are planning to spend the night, and perhaps, the following days as well.

My knight friend, with his innocent and baby face, immediately found a spare room and even managed to get a discount! Luckily he's so popular with his looks… unlike a certain straight-faced Assassin someone I know. Just as when we were about to get the room keys however, another Knight went in between and tried to hog the room away from us!

"Miss, I am very tired and weak. I have gone to an arduous journey and fate has led me to you. I'm begging you, oh fair maiden, and let me use the one last room."

We three are dumbfounded.

"Heeeey… what's with that! It's unfair!" My Knight friend complained while my assassin friend just turned around, disgusted with what the cheesy knight is blabbering about. "Tell me again why I can't stab him to death?"

"HEEEEY! WE GOT THE ROOM FIRST!" I argued. But looking at the innkeeper blushing and all mushy, I got the idea that maybe we WERE defeated. "YOU ROOM SNATCHE—R"

But when the Knight turned around and faced us, my eyes almost jumped out of its sockets. He too, reacted the same way.

"CUZ!" We chorused, pointing at each other.

"What? You mean, you know this dork?" My assassin friend whispered. "Good grief, I get the feeling we will have to stick with him for quite a while." My Knight friend too, complained.

The cheesy knight was actually my cousin. I never thought that I would see him in Payon. But since it turned out that way, all four of us had to share the same room. It's a bit small, but it turned out just fine.

"Now, tell me again why you are here?" I asked while the four of us sat on the room's floor. The Innkeeper was kind enough to serve us tea, so we were comfortable despite the number.

"Lately, the monsters on Payon Dungeon started to go uber wild that they go out of the dungeon and started attacking people on the surface. Plus, their power seemed to get stronger with some kind of magic."My cousin explained. "…so, I was given the task to gather information. Then, the Knights guild will send a team to eliminate the boss monster."

"So you're not going to kill it? BOO…" I uttered, which annoyed him.

"As I was saying…" my knight cousin continued, "I am the scout and my task is to gather as much information as I can. It's just hard though, since the only clue I have is a rotten old diary."

"A diary?"

"Yep. This diary belongs to some age old princess of Payon, I'm not sure. The Leader of Payon entrusted it to me because they actually think that its kindda worthless." He handed over an old violet notebook to me. Out of sheer curiosity, I started reading the contents.

"_I love him…"_

It said. It was actually a diary about a girl's tragic love.

"So it's about love, alright, now I know its worthless." My assassin friend was acting like his usual self. He seemed to be so allergic to romance that's why he's so grumpy. My knight friend was interested, but not as interested as I am.

Hours passed and the lights were off. I slept on the bed while the three of them shared the floor. Strangely though, I couldn't sleep. And so, I secretly snuck out of the room, taking that old diary with me to the rooftop. There, with the cold winds brushing on my face, I began reading the diary of the dead princess.

The princess fell in love with a young warrior. But he died and she was forced to marry some government official. She refused to do so and was punished. She was thrown into a dungeon for a long time and there, she did nothing but to think of her beloved.

"_Day and night, there is no moment that I do not think of him. His eyes, his smile, his voice, how I wish he was here with me. But he isn't, and he never will be."_

As I read how she felt, the beautiful face of GM began to enter my mind. I started feeling sorry for the girl, and for me as well.

As I quietly sat on the rooftop, with this sad face on, I never knew that someone was watching me all along. I didn't know that while I stared at the bright round moon with GM's face in my mind, my assassin friend too, was there.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted as I heard a faint crying voice. At first I thought I was crazy, but the crying voice became louder and louder until I became very disturbed. As a priestess, I felt that it was my job to know why that person is crying and so, I followed that voice.

I followed the voice through the town, and until it lead me to the entrance of PAYON DUNGEON.

I can protect myself. And if things get dangerous, I could always run away using my 'teleport' skill. This time, I could no longer hear the voice. Nevertheless, I went inside the dark cave, holding nothing but a magic-lit torch.

It was very dark and cold. There were a couple of skeleton monsters attacking me, but they were not at all a problem with my level. I continued to tread the dark path deeper and deeper into the dungeon. For some reason, I could feel a mysterious feeling. It was as if I was being called by someone. This was the same with what the great priestess of Rachel taught me… to listen to the cries of spirits.

"WHO's THERE!" I was startled, when suddenly, a monster that is different from the others jumped out of the shadows and attacked me. I was caught off guard, that's why I was pinned down. However, much to my surprise, he didn't stab me with his sword. Instead, he looked at me with sad eyes.

For a moment, I was stunned. Looking at him closely, he does not look like a monster at all. He was wearing a Chinese soldiers' robes, and a violet hat. His pitch black hair was long and braided and his skin was white as snow. Oh darnit! He was gorgeous.

I pulled my mace and pushed him away. His eyes were so lonely, that I am getting drawn within them. I know he is supposed to be an undead monster, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to hurt him even more. "What's wrong?" I asked walking towards him and subconsciously holding his cold, dead hand. Upon touching him, he pulled back immediately and he tried to run away, but I followed him. I was so intrigued by his expression that I couldn't leave him alone. PLUS, he is so handsome for a monster.

While running, a small, nine-tailed fox blocked the cute monster's way and much to my surprise, the fox attacked him! The monster was weak, because of my attack and so, being the reckless girl that I am, I rushed towards the fox and smashed him with my mace. Not for long, the fox ran away, injured.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" He looked down, trying to avoid me again.

"Oh come on," I sighed, "Don't act like someone I know." I smiled at him and saw the wounds I caused. I know my 'heal' spell could only injure him more so I tore a piece of my robe and gently bandaged his wounds. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I was just intrigued by your expression, so I followed you. Is something wrong?" I asked, with a sincere smile. For some reason, I feel so light towards him, even though he's supposed to be an enemy. Together, we sat on one corner of the dark dungeon. He was unable to leave because of his injuries, and I was unable to leave because of my deadly curiosity.

The monster's face grew red, and he fell silent. Then, I took out the violet 'girl's diary' from my cousin. The monster was surprised to see it. "Do you know this diary?" I asked, but he didn't reply. Tears fell from his eyes though, so I knew that he definitely knows something about it.

"I read the contents." I began, "And to tell you the truth, I cried. The girl who wrote this must have suffered a lot. But even so, I admired her so much. Because, she loved her lover so deeply that she chose to die instead of betraying him. To me, it is an admirable act…. Haha, I am really weird, am I not?" with my hands, I wiped the tears on his face. "By the way, my name is (Censored). What is your name?"

"Bongun. My name is Bongun." He finally replied. "To tell you the truth, I lost all my memories, but, for some reason, I could hear a girl cry and my heart aches. The moment I saw that book, it was as if I have forgotten something really really important." He held his chest. "It's painful."

"Memories can be forgotten, but they aren't really gone. Even though we can't remember them, the ones we really treasure will forever stay in our hearts. So don't worry, I know that you will be able to remember them someday." I couldn't explain why I said it. Perhaps, it's the thought of GM that I entered this romantic phase again. Even though Bongun is a monster, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. In fact, I started to like him. WAIT! Like, as in, LIKE as a friend, okay? Just to clear things out.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

All of a sudden, my Assassin friend emerged from the shadows. He was about to kill Bongun with his Jur but I quickly stopped him. "WAIT! Stop it! He's a friend!"

"A… friend!" His eyebrow rose, then he glanced at the Bongun, who is ready to fight as well.

"You mean, you captured this Bongun as a pet!" he sounded angry, but it's alright, I'm used to it. "Let's go back to the inn, they're worried. We also have to rest." My assassin friend was right. I have to go back. He held my hand to guide me along the dark paths. However, when I looked back, Bongun too, took my hand. "Are you… leaving?"

"DARN!" I exclaimed, feeling sorry for him. "Alright, you can come with us Bongun."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" It's only natural that my assassin friend would be surprised, so I can't blame him.

"Yep. Until you regain your memories, you can stay with us. We will go and hunt a legendary monster in Payon, so you might be able to get shards of your memories along the way!" I cheerfully explained. "Don't worry, as long as you're with me, I will protect you."

Finally, Bongun smiled. And yes, he was drop dead gorgeous. My assassin friend knew me and he accepted my decision despite a couple of scolding. Nevertheless, he protected us both on our way back to the inn.

~o0o~

Bongun was silent, resembling the attitude of my Assassin friend so much. But unlike my assassin friend, Bongun was nice to me.

"Okay, so she brought a monster as a pet." I could hear my cousin and my friends murmur.

"Oh come on, she just took him in because he's good looking. He's exactly her type!"

"She such a grandma, it's because she read the romantic diary that's why she's all mushy."

It got into my nerves and of course, I gave them a lump on the head or two, with my mace of course. I was serious, I was feeling sorry for Bongun. The way his eyes looked, the way his tears fell, it's just so heartbreaking. But then, looking at him closely, made my heart pound. Because finally I noticed that he looks somewhat like the GM I love. Yes, he looks like my assassin friend too (because he too, resembles GM). So probably, after reading that heartbreaking love story in the diary, I was moved with his expressions.

"Don't you know, sympathy turns to love?" My knight friend whispered which earned him yet another lump on the head, courtesy of my Assassin friend.

"Back to the topic," He turned the mood so serious all of a sudden, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Hey couz…" I called out to my Knight cousin, "You're going inside Payon Dungeon, right? I'll go with you." I want to help Bongun. So, if I could go deeper into Payon Dungeon then perhaps, I could help him regain his memories.

"WHAT!" My friends chorused. "There you are again!" My assassin friend pinched my cheek so hard that it turned red. "Don't tell me you're going to all that way to help some monster!"

"He's right." My knight friend agreed, "What if we encounter that boss monster? We are unprepared."

"Satan Morroc is much stronger that the boss monster person right? If I couldn't even survive this dungeon, then how could I possibly fight Satan Morroc?" Yes, that's right. Not only that I want to help Bongun, but I also want to test my strength.

"Alright, let's go. But I'm telling you, I'm not responsible if you lose your life!"

My knight friend put an arm around me and I did the same. "Alright, let's go then!" He shouted happily.

"YEAH!" I cried. My assassin friend tapped my back and smirked. I faced Bongun and held my hand out to him. "Let's go, Bongun."

~o0o~

"MAGNUM BREAK!" My knight friend finished the annoying skeletons off with one blow. We started walking deeper and deeper and more and more skeletons began to emerge. It was manageable at first, until we reached this door that led us out of the dungeon, to a different dark dark place.

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE?" I asked, looking around. But no one seemed to know the answer until a few skeleton archers began attacking us.

"PNEUMA!" I cried, casting a protective barrier around us. "This place reeks of… death." As a priestess, I was sensitive to wandering souls. We wandered a few more times until… Bongun fell onto the ground in pain! The sound of bells echoed around the place, but we can't tell where its from.

"Bongun!" I ran to him at once. "What's wrong!"

"(Censored)! Behind you!" My assassin friend saved me from a few nine-tailed fox that attacked me from behind.

"Holy crap, there are more!" My knight cousin and friend both bashed the foxes to death. However, no matter how hard they attack them, they kept on getting up, like zombies.

I looked around and saw the monsters around us get unusually stronger and stronger… including Bongun, who suddenly pushed me to one side with his eyes glowing bright red. "Don't come near me!" Bongun shouted in pain, "Don't come near me! I can't control myself…"

The sound bells rang louder and louder. The monsters around us started to go on berserk, attacking us like wild beasts! And on top of that, their power is doubled. We all stood back, defending ourselves from their bites and claws.

"We have to run! Hurry!" My knight cousin drew his sword and rushed towards the door. My friends too, were about to leave until they see me immobile. I just couldn't leave Bongun in this state! Instead, I rushed towards him, bashing the surrounding monsters with my mace. "BONGUN!" I shouted, "BONGUN!"

"DARN! What a reckless girl!" My assassin friend turned his back and immediately rushed back to back me up.

"MAGNUM BREAK!" My Knight friend too, ran back. He slashed the foxes and came to us right away. "The culprit is here… look!" He pointed to a little girl, holding a couple of giant bells on a stick. She was wearing a fox-like outfit, and her aura is amazingly stronger than any other monster in the dungeon.

"Her bells are driving all the monsters here crazy." My knight friend continued. "And that's the boss monster your cousin is looking for…. Moonlight Flower!"

My cousin uttered some curses before running towards us. "Okay, so are we going torun or NOT!"

"Run? Are you serious?" My Assassin friend pulled out his jur and stood on his attacking stance. "We're going to kill it of course."

My assassin friend made the first attack. Despite his blinding speed, only a few of his attacks landed on the unscathed monster. A few more of his bells and the monsters began to go crazy again!

"BONGUN!" I flinched. Bongun, himself stabbed my thigh with his sword. However, much to my surprise, the wound was very light, as if he himself, was battling against his body. "Thank you. And sorry." He said before plunging his very own sword into his body.

"STOP! IT!" I ran to him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" I couldn't heal him, I couldn't do anything. I was so frustrated, I could only look at him and cry. "Bongun! Don't die!"

"I'd rather… die than… hurt you." He uttered.

"OH STOP THE CRAP!" My assassin friend hit my head with his fist. "He's a monster, moreover, he's an UNDEAD so he won't die with just THAT!" He exclaimed. I know he was only trying to cheer me up, but I was still worried about Bongun.

"He's right. What we have to do now is destroy that bell… and Moonlight Flower." My knight Friend held my shoulder. The two of them held both of my hands and helped me get up. They were right, and we WILL do it.

"Alright, let's kill Moonlight!"

My assassin friend began attacking it, together with my knight cousin and friend. As the three of them attacked, I kept on casting 'heal' to make sure they're alright. It's very hard. Very very hard. Minutes passed and we still couldn't take it down.

"Water elemental!" I remembered. The monster was a fire-type and to vanquish it, we need water-type attacks. We four ran to change our equipments before engaging in a battle against Moonlight once more.

"BASH!"

"SONIC BLOW!"

"MAGNUM BREAK!"

"HOLY LIGHT!"

More and more attacks, one after the other. It was a rather long fight, potion and energy consuming. But, looking at my friends fighting their hardest gave me the courage and the strength to keep on fighting. And GM too, I remember. I recalled when I engaged Phreeoni cluelessly… when my Knight friend and Assassin friend tried to protect me from Bloody Knight. We were so weak at that time, but we managed to survive. The three of us endured the hardships in Arunafeltz. And, even though the world was harsh and cruel, we were able to face each day with a smile. Because we are together.

And Bongun too. Looking at him made me braver. "HOLY LIGHT!"

One, Two, and THERE! Moonlight Flower shriveled in pain. I could feel its power getting weaker and weaker as we continued to attack it with our combined strengths. Not for long, the bell cracked, and was totally destroyed, freeing all the monsters in Payon Dungeon from its spell.

"DIE."

And there, the light of victory shone upon us, especially towards my Assassin friend, who did the largest part of the damage. The three of them fell onto the ground, heavily breathing while I forcefully walked towards Bongun, who was now back to his usual self.

"Bongun?" I asked, noticing the peaceful smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Munak…" He whispered. There is a different hue in his eyes. As if, he has regained something he lost. "My memories, now I remember them all. Now I, remember her." He smiled at me, with his enchanting face. "Thank you."

"I see, I'm glad you got them back." I said, smiling back.

"BONGUN!" There was then a woman, in pink Chinese robes. Teary eyed, she ran towards him, embracing him so tight. Bongun too, wrapped his arms around her. And finally, while looking at them I realized that the owner of the diary was this girl named Munak and his lover was Bongun. I cried, in happiness of course. Although I am a bit sad that my handsome Bongun is going to leave soon, I was happy that he finally found her. Together, they stood up and smiled at me.

"Can I ask you for one last favor?" Bongun asked.

My assassin friend tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded. My knight friend too, patted my back. I took a deep breath before I stepped forward.

"May you two forever live in peace… and happiness." I stated, like what a priestess like me should. "Bongun, I'm happy for you." I pulled a blue gemstone before casting a spell to make the dead return to the other world. "MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!"

"Thank you… Thank you…" They repeated over and over as the light of my spell began to pull them away from this world.

"SURE! Don't mention it." I grinned.

Little by little they disappeared from our eyes, along with the light of my spell. Finally, it's all over. Bongun and Munak found their peace, at long last.

And to be honest, I wanted to cry. In a way, I am going to miss Bongun too. He was my first pet, and of course, he'll always be special.

"It's alright." My knight friend put an arm around my shoulder, like what he usually does when he sees me depressed. "You really did well this time. We were all great and strong!"

My assassin friend too, did the same. "You're just sad cause he's cute. Admit it."

Finally, I laughed out loud. "You're right!" I hugged them both tight, my beloved friends. My beloved beloved friends. "Let's be together forever guys."

"Idiot."

"Of course."

**CHAPTER 5: THE DARK CHILD**

"Alright, it's a deal! I'll get the spectral spear and you guys get the other drops." My Knight cousin is about to leave. Although his mission was to gather information about the Moonlight Flower, we somehow ended up finishing the entire job. "I am going to Izlude and meet my comrades there. Prontera is not that far, so why don't we go together?"

"I'm sorry (Censored) but we'd rather take the path passing Morroc." I declined his offer. I know that both of my friends are from Morroc and I believe they would like to see their hometown after such a long time.

It was a walk in the park, unlike before. We did get stronger, but I know that it's not enough. Nevertheless, we travelled like how we used to. Fooling around, shouting, laughing, our usual pranks and jokes… it was a fun trip, until we finally reached the town of Morroc.

"AH! It's been so long! I wonder how Auntie is doing?" My Knight friend was very excited. He was an orphan, who grew up in the care of his Aunt. And now that he's back in his hometown, I know that its best to leave him with his family. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow noon in the plaza okay?" He happily waved his hands before rushing to the hovels.

"I guess I'll hang out in the market for a bit…" I was about to turn my back when my assassin friend stopped me. "You can come with me to the inn. It's not like I'm all nostalgic or something. Let's go."And with that, I ended up going to my assassin friend's home. Come to think of it, he's never spoken much about his family. Although I know that he too, is an orphan, it never appeared to me that he's happy. On top of that, his face is warped with discomfort. As a friend, I am worried.

"ITS YOU (censored!)" The innkeeper lady exclaimed upon seeing us. "You… You have grown up so much!" She eagerly let us in and even prepared a hearty meal for us two. She asked us about our adventures, but my quiet assassin friend just replied with one word sentences and nods that's why I ended up telling stories instead.

"…And then we were sent to Volsung!" I finished my long long story. The innkeeper seemed to be very happy, but my assassin friend isn't.

"Excuse me, I'll go take a bath first. I'm tired and I want to sleep." My assassin friend WAS acting strange. He suddenly stood up and walked out.

"(Censored)…" The innkeeper suddenly uttered the name of my assassin friend with sad eyes. "… He doesn't seem to talk so much, does he?"

"He is talkative. And sarcastic too. Not to mention, annoying and—a" I began badmouthing him, only to be disturbed the innkeeper's words. "He seemed to open his heart to you, I'm envious."

Open his heart? What does that supposed to mean? I felt that it is the right time for me to ask about his past. Even though I say bad things about him, he always ends up saving us. He deeply cares for us and he never left my side ever since we first met. He is a very special friend, like a brother as a matter of fact. So, I want to understand him. "Is it okay if I ask this? His parents? Where are they?"

"I don't know." The innkeeper began. "My husband and I found him floating on the river, not so far away from the turtle islands near Izlude. We were gathering some herbs when we saw him. The baby was almost dead, nevertheless, he survived. And there, we adopted him and raised him."

"Almost dead?" I asked.

The innkeeper nodded. "It seems that he was rather, abandoned and left to die. He had no clothes, no nothing. Although he never really showed any interest in knowing his real parents, that child's mind was always a locked chest. He keeps things to himself."

"Auntie, when he was bathing in a river in Rachel, I managed to saw a strange spiral birthmark on his chest. Do you know what that is?" I couldn't hold it much longer, I HAD TO ASK. The birthmark on my assassin friend's chest was a perfect spiral shape and is too beautiful for a mere coincidence. "And also, his silver hair and green eyes… he looks so much like someone I know so…."

"The GM who brought you here…" The innkeeper replied, "…they look awfully lot alike, don't they?"

Indeed, they are. That disturbed me for years, but I never had the courage to ask my assassin friend since he seemed to be so annoyed with the GM I love.

"The birthmark and his appearance, the truth is I don't really know anything about him. But I don't need to. He is my son and it's enough, isn't it?" The innkeeper smiled and stood up. "It's getting dark, you need to get some rest too."

~o0o~

It was night time already and my assassin friend is still sitting by the window pane, blankly staring at the sky. I couldn't bring myself to sleep peacefully knowing he's been acting so strange lately. I sat beside him and gave him a soft punch on the face, just to snap him out of his daze.

"There is something bothering you, right? You can't really hide it from me."

"Did you come here to look for GM?" He asked, with a dead serious face. "Did you?"

I gave him another punch. A stronger one in fact. "Do you really think I'm that desperate!" I exclaimed while he complained. "You crazy priestess! I was being serious here you know!"

"No, I didn't. We came here to see Morroc and meet your families, didn't we? What made you think that it's JUST because of GM huh?"

"You always think of GM, don't you? So naturally, we'll assume that you're looking for him." He replied, back to his serious tone.

I sighed, then I smiled. "I came back to help Volsung. To see GM or not, I'll leave it up to fate. But for now, what's important is our mission. Above all else, I want to save Volsung. Morroc has a special place in my heart… it's not only because GM took me here, but more importantly, this is the place where the three of is met. It's funny to think that among millions of people, fate has allowed us to meet here. And of course, I had to thank fate for that. " It was a sincere answer. Even though I wanted to see GM so much, my heart belongs to my beliefs and ideals. I want to protect my country, administer justice and of course, as a priestess, to do my duties more than anything. Of course, I also want to protect my precious friends.

"I was really surprised to see a GM carrying an unconscious acolyte. Then, he especially asked us to take care of you and even left us money. But you know, that time. He looked at me with eyes filled with hatred, I don't know why." He finally revealed it to me, his feelings.

"HE DID!"

"It's as if he had seen a ghost. And I too, for some reason, felt a surging hatred within me. When my mother said that I am her son, he apologized and said that he has mistaken me for someone else. And as he left, those scorning eyes never left me." His tone, his face… the hatred and the loneliness is radiating from his emerald eyes. I was surprised to hear of his feelings towards GM. But I was confused. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.

"How come you never said it to me before? Why did you keep this all to yourself?" My voice had a hint of anger. He was a precious friend, but it's so frustrating that I never knew about his feelings.

"How can I say that to someone who ADORES him like mad?" He was back to his usual sarcastic self, and somewhat, I was glad. He turned his back to return to his room, but before he does so, I stopped him. Holding his shoulder, I stopped him.

"I want you to promise me, that you'd tell me everything. Promise me that you'd never carry it yourself… can you promise me that?"

He smiled, before patting my head hard like a dog. "What an idiot. Yeah, whatever, I promise. Happy now?" He immediately turned his back, as if he was afraid to show the expression on his face.

"(Censored)!" I called him. "Me and (Censored). We are your friends, we will never leave you. We will always be together… forever." He nodded, with his face hidden. He closed the door and I returned to my room as well.

~o0o~

Morning came and we headed straight towards the plaza. The town is busy as ever, with all the traders and the people coming. "Satan Morroc is somewhere under this place." I thought. "We have to stop him."

"HEY GUYS!" My Knight friend shouted from afar. He rushed towards us with his usual energetic smile. Now that we are all together, we will head straight at Prontera… to meet my brother.

**CHAPTER 6: REUNION**

"_I want to be strong… stronger and stronger."_

I woke up in the middle of the night, from an awfully strange nightmare. I looked around and then I regained my senses. We are finally at Prontera, the capital of Volsung. And now, we spent the night at one of the Prontera cathedral's rooms for the clergy. They welcomed us heartily, of course, one main reason is because I am the great priestess' successor. Tomorrow, we will go to the alliance' quarters at the castle of Prontera, and there I will finally see my Assassin brother. However, the dream I had tonight is so strange that I began to wonder if it is my priestess powers' doing. I looked beside me and there I saw that it wasn't only me who suffered a nightmare, but my Knight friend too, did.

"Is there something wrong? Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked.

"Yes, but its fine now." He smiled at me before covering himself with a blanket. "Good night."

"Okay…" And I too, did the same.

Morning came and finally, we began heading towards Prontera castle. It was a usual noisy day, except that my knight friend seemed to be a bit bothered with something. I ignored him, thinking that it is probably because of fatigue. Nevertheless, I make sure to check him from time to time.

"Yo! Brother!" I casually greeted with a grin. I never realized that the castle would give us a grand welcome. I didn't know that the great priestess of Rachel is THAT famous even n Volsung!

My brother's jaw dropped. I figured that he was unable to believe that the rumored ally from Arunafeltz is actually his own little sister. "So you are the successor of the great priestess of Rachel!" He tried to keep his voice low, but his shock was so obvious.

"Surprised? How are you? It's been years." I cheerfully laughed. Then, I introduced my Assassin and Knight friends to the allied soldiers. We three were given special treatment of course, and my ego started to bloat like hell. After discussing a few things with the soldiers, me and my brother were left alone in one room. This is a good chance to drop the formalities and talk as siblings, if not as comrades.

"Why did you go back? I thought I told you to escape for good? You don't know Satan Morroc." He scolded me, of course.

"Do YOU know Satan Morroc?" I asked, "Of course you don't. Not yet. The only thing that we know about him is that he's so powerful that he could wipe us all out in Volsung… and worse, his power might even reach Arunafeltz."

"We are forced to join this battle because of our titles. We didn't want YOU to get involved that's why we took the work to ourselves. Can't you understand that?"

I could. I could understand of course. I know that my brothers only care for my well being. But they failed to recognize one thing that is more important than well being… the passion surging in my heart. Ever since I was a child, they kept me guarded , safe from the harms of the world… even so, I didn't like that. I couldn't be the maiden that they wanted me to be. I am a warrior, a warrior born in this land.

"Brother… Unlike you, I AM NOT forced to do it. I returned out of my own free will. The moment I stepped on Volsung, I have already accepted my demise with all my heart. Thank you for the care, but now let me walk in my own path… no matter how dangerous it might be."

My brother fell silent. Although I know that he couldn't agree with me, still, I walked out of the room, bearing no regrets in my heart. "Good night, brother."

"_Stronger… I want to be stronger!"_

There it is again! The strange nightmare! I woke up, running after my breath. My heart became so painful all of a sudden. I looked around and saw my Assassin friend sleeping on his bed. But my knight friend was nowhere to be found.

AHA! That dream! That dream must have been the shadow of my knight friend's heart. As a priestess, this must be one of the powers I acquired from the goddess Freya. I closed my eyes and peered deeper into my mind. There, I saw him, my Knight friend… surrounded by monsters…. I a maze-like place somewhere near Prontera.

" (Censored.)!" I woke my Assassin friend up and then, I told him everything. It was three o'clock in the morning and we both agreed to go after our friend. Right away, we grabbed our weapons and rushed towards the Labyrinth of Prontera.

"Aren't you supposed to ask your brother for help?" My assassin friend asked sarcastically. As we ran towards the City's gates. "Won't you feel more secure if you're with him?" He asked. I know he's only concerned for my well being. And, knowing that is more than enough to boost my courage.

"I already am." I replied with a smirk. "Right now, you are my brother and I'll feel more secured with you more than anyone else. So let's hurry and find (Censored)."

He said no other word, nor faced me after that. I knew he was easily embarrassed, but I only said what I really meant. And though a bit embarrassing, I was relieved. Together, we ran as fast as we could, arriving at the entrance of the Prontera Labyrinth in a few minutes. We looked at each other and nodded before jumping into the portal leading to the Maze.

~o0o~

"P…Porings?" I blinked twice, finding myself in a small room with only the pink porings inside. My assassin friend took my hand and we entered one of the four other portals inside the room. Then, we ended up in a room filled with moth-like monsters instead.

After randomly entering portals, we just found ourselves trapped in a maze! I could use teleport to find my knight Friend, but I couldn't leave my assassin Friend in this labyrinth too. Good thing though that after hours and hours of wandering, I somehow got the logic behind the portals of the maze.

"Hey, let me try again. Just once." I made a thumbs up gesture. "Alright, let's go."

We entered a few more portals. Some, we already passed through and some lead us to new places. But in a while, I succeeded. My logic was right and we ended up in a much larger place with a long hanging bridge leading to another portal. Judging from the looks of it, we could both tell that our knight friend is somewhere beyond that portal. With no hesitations, we rushed past the monsters, ignoring their attacks, straight towards the shining portal.

"HERE WE GO!"

We jumped head on. And at last, it led us to the deepest level of the Prontera Labyrinth.

"A GIANT PORING!" I shouted upon seeing a really big poring. It is actually the biggest poring I have ever seen. My assassin friend hit it with a 'sonic blow' attack, but much to his disappointment, it fell dead right away.

"That must be what they call a Mastering." He mumbled, while examining the remains of the monster.

"_I want to do something… but I couldn't… I was weak."_

There it was again! The strange voice in my head! The voice was lamenting his weakness, his incompetence. Then, as I closed my eyes, I saw a horrible vision. My knight friend, amidst the darkness, uttering curses to himself. Finally, I realized whose voice that was… it was my friend's voice. But why? Why did he feel so weak all of a sudden? We've been together for so long and this is the first time I heard him speak of such.

"HEY!" My Assassin friend brought me back to my senses. "Are you alright? Can you see where he is now?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. But I am sure he's somewhere near. I feel a dark and daunting presence surrounding this place. That must be the reason why he's acting like that."

My friend and I wasted no time. Like what we did when we first entered the Labyrinth, we randomly entered the portals, desperately searching for our lost friend. We encountered much stronger and aggressive monsters this time, but it didn't stop us with our search.

Our hardwork paid off, when we reached one room with no single trace of a monster. And in the middle, stood our Knight friend, holding his sword.

"(Censored!)" I called him and ran to his side at once.

"I was weak. I couldn't do anything…" He mumbled.

"WAKE UP! What are you saying!" I shook him hard, but he still kept on uttering strange phrases.

"Useless, I am useless…."

"DAMMIT! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Now, my assassin friend knocked him to one side with his fist, but still, he didn't even react.

"I was weak…" Again and again, my knight friend said as if he was possessed by something.

"I WAS WEAK… I AM USELESS… I NEED… POWER."

The voice belonged to someone else now. It was a deep and loud voice. The room all of a sudden, was engulfed in a dark and heavy aura! The culprit has finally showed itself. A gigantic yellow-furred demon with goat horns. He was holding a sickle and on his feet were little monsters that looks so much like him.

"I AM BAPHOMET, LORD OF THE LABYRINTH. SURRENDER YOUR WEAK SOUL TO ME." He ordered while summoning a rain of fire-blazed stones!

My assassin friend and I ran. We ran as fast as we could, just as to avoid his blazing rocks. I could feel my entire body tremble. I have never faced a monster as strong as him. He is different from Moonlight Flower or Phreeoni or the swords…. He is of a different level. For once, I was rendered speechless and even immobile. I was too scared to move. The spell of Baphomet seemed to have affected me as well. The fear he is talking about, the feeling of weakness and uselessness is starting to engulf me.

"STAND BACK!" My assassin friend pushed me to one side. He must have felt my fear and was considerate enough to give me time to recover. But looking at him, his fists too, were trembling.

This scene made me recall a very familiar event. . . Back in Morroc, when we first met. . . I was about to get killed by the Bloody Knight when my assassin friend, who is still a thief back then, protected me despite being afraid as well.

He was… brave. Much braver than I in fact. I saw him attack the Baphomet with his Jur. It was useless, it couldn't even scratch the monster. Yet, he still fought even though its futile… in order to protect us.

"ASPERSIO!"

I stood up, casting a spell to increase his weapon's effectiveness against the monster. Looking at him gave me hope. Like him, I will be strong too. I will.

As he continued to attack the monster, I kept on casting 'heal' spells on him. Baphomet's strikes were indeed deadly, that I didn't even have the chance to attack him.

"Go… take him… and… run." My assassin friend was running out of breath. My spells weren't enough to sustain his life. Baphomet was extremely powerful! "HURRY AND RUN!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched him almost get killed. With every strike of Baphomet's scythe, he flies to the other side of the room, only to get up and face him again. Why was he like that? My chest began to hurt so much. I ran out of potions, of spiritual power… I couldn't do anything now.

"JUST RUN! HURRY!" he was pleading. I know, I had to run or his sacrifice will go on to waste. It was selfish, but if this is betrayal, then… SO BE IT.

Instead of heading towards the exit portal, I jumped in between them, wrapping my arms around my assassin friend as he was about to get hit by Baphomet's scythe. If he will die, If my friends will die, then so will I.

I WINCED. I thought I will be dead any second now. But then, when I opened my eyes, I was alive. We were alive.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

I saw my knight friend, with his sword blocking Baphomet's scythe. I know it wont last long, but to see him regain his senses is enough.

"YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" I cried in joy, almost forgetting that we are still facing death.

"Sorry." He uttered, still while holding Baphomet's attack. "But now, we are together again… we are strong! We are undefeatable! Aren't we?"

"YOU're RIGHT!" I optimistically replied. I let go of my assassin friend, picked up my mace and ran around just as to divert Baphomet's attention. Even if it's just a second or two… as long as I could protect my friends… it's alright.

Strangely though, even though I couldn't use any more spells, I felt more energetic. Probably, it's because of the fact that we three are together. Like mosquitoes, we could only divert Baphomet's attention from time to time.

But even so… if this continues… we three will die.

In my mind and in my heart, I didn't want to see such a fate for us three. Who will I call in times like this? My blacksmith brother? My assassin brother? No….

GM. His face is the first thing that came to my mind when I wished for a savior. GM. My beloved GM. I want to see you… at least, even before I die.

"SHIELD….. BOOMERANG!"

The three of us were stunned, when a fire-engulfed shield suddenly hit Baphomet and it even knocked him down! From the portal, a man emerged. A man with a very familiar face. A man that my heart loved so much… the man I was wishing for to come. Freya has granted my wishes! It was him! My GM!

He threw a bottle of blue potion towards me. He casted a 'sanctuary' spell underneath me, which healed my injuries all at once! Finally, after drinking the bottle, I was replenished.

"SANCTUARY!" I pulled a handful of blue gemstones from my pocket and began casting several 'sanctuary' spells to heal my friends.

"BASH!"

"SONIC BLOW!"

"GRAND CROSS!"

My Friends and my beloved GM were taking Baphomet's damage head on. And from behind I have to do my part as well. I couldn't have been braver, for the people I cherish the most are with me, fighting.

"MAGNUUUUUUSSS…." I began casting my strongest banishing spell… "EXCORSISMUS!"

And after a few more Magnus Excorsismus spells, Baphomet fell dead.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" were his last words. But, before he died, I made sure he'll remember what defeated him. "Haven't you heard us earlier? As long as we're together… WE ARE UNDEFEATABLE!"

After saying such a dramatic line, Baphomet's corpse dissolved into thin air, cleansing the room and the entire Labyrinth of his dark aura. The light of victory shone most radiantly upon me this time. I didn't know why it's me, but Freya blessed me with such an honor. I wasn't able to bask into that light much longer though, I immediately fell, drained.

I lost consciousness for a while. But the very moment I woke up, it was as if I had already gone to the blissful paradise of heaven.

"G-GM!" I was star-struck. All these years, I've always been longing to see him and this feels so much like a dream… to meet him once more, to see that he is alive. Perhaps, I already am dead. I have been dreaming about him for so long and now he's in front of me. I simply can't believe it.

"Are you alright (Censored)?" He gently asked with worried eyes. His deep voice made a hypnotic ring in my ears. God, I missed his voice so much. And, to think that he remembered my name even after a long time… I was overjoyed, that the injury seemed not to hurt at all.

"I'm fine, don't worry. More importantly…" I forced myself up and walked to my friends. I closed my eyes and focused my power. "Sanctuary!"

With my sanctuary spell, we were all healed. Then, I blushed, noticing that GM was looking at me with a smile. Then… he laughed.

"H-Hey! What's the matter?" I asked with a pout, suddenly becoming conscious of my actions.

"It's just like that last time right… when you faced Phreeoni…." He continued to laugh sweetly.

"Hey, just forget that, it's embarrassing…" I am now all red with shame. How could he recall such an embarrassing event? I hate this.

"How can I forget… such a magnificent act of courage?"

There he is again, that hypnotic smile of his. What on earth did he do to be so beautiful? Is it him, or t he words coming out of his mouth seemed all to sound so lovely?

"SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YOU!"

Great, now the assassin friend of mine did a great job interrupting my happy moments. I regretted healing him now, heck, I could just have pushed him out of my sanctuary. But of course, even though we often fight, I was greatly relieved to see that he's okay. Just a few moments ago, I was trembling in fear and it was him who saved me. So no matter how annoying he is, he is still my beloved friend.

"Listen," He stood in front of me, blocking GM from my sight, "This isn't the time to be GA-GA on some GM. For Pete's sake, all these time you never said anything but HIS name! What's so good about him anyway!"

"What's with you?" I whispered, hitting him with my elbow. "I'm not going GA-GA! I'm just surprised that's all!"

"Is something the matter?" Luckily, GM did not hear our conversation. He slowly walked to my side and held my forehead. "This is not good…" I heard him talk, "Her fever is high!"

"(Censored!)" My assassin friend shoved GM off in an instant. "You're burning!"

"I'm fine…" I did my best to act strong, but I failed.

"We have to go back to Prontera at once." My Knight friend pulled his sword out tried to lead the way but GM stopped him. GM handed us three butterfly wings, a magical item to instantly transport us back to the city of Prontera.

"I'll carry you on my back." My assassin friend offered me, but GM held his shoulder and shook his head. "I'll carry her, you two are badly injured."

I didn't know who carried me after all that, because I passed out. But I know that it's GM. The comfortable scent and strong warm arms… I felt it clearly before I drifted into a deep sleep.

~o0o~

As I opened my eyes, I found myself back in our room in the castle of Prontera.

"You're finally awake!" My knight friend worriedly handed over a basket full of fruits, "You have to eat up so that you'd get better. You've been sleeping for a couple of days now. "

"Um, Where is ( Censored)?" I asked the whereabouts of my Assassin friend. Come to think of it, in times like this, he'd be the very first one to piss me off. He'd proudly make fun of me, and annoy the hell out of me. In a way, I got used to all that crap and ended up missing him.

"He's outside. I don't know why but GM and him seemed to be talking about something really serious. I guess it's best to leave them be." What my knight friend told me worried me so much. Back in Morroc, my assassin friend just told me about how GM looked at him with hateful eyes when they first met. I was worried, very worried. But before that, I guess I had to explain myself to one person who just came into my room… My assassin brother.

"We're alive. And we killed Baphomet too. I'm sorry for worrying you but it's no use." I somehow knew what he was going to say, so I already said what I wanted to. "…because no matter how dangerous it might be, I will never leave my friend. NEVER."

My assassin brother was pissed off, I could tell. But he too, couldn't bear to scold me because I know that he's aware of my resolution. I am no longer the meek Acolyte that used to hide behind them. And he has to accept that.

I grinned, made a 'thumbs up' gesture just to lighten up the mood. "See, we are strong! A lot stronger than what you think…"

He softly laughed before walking away. And even though he said nothing about it, I know that he got my message, and has no objections whatsoever.

The mixed feelings of happiness and worry blended in my heart because of GM and my Assassin friend. I want to see them. As soon as possible. Because, I could feel that one of them will leave me.

And I don't want that.

**CHAPTER 7: PURITY**

For years, I've always kept GM in my heart, and having the real thing standing right in front of me, I couldn't find the proper words to say what I want to say. I had to pull myself together, containing my feelings along my rationality. Right at this moment, GM and I are standing in the heights of the castle towers, silently staring at the bright round moon.

Finally, after a few moments of deep thoughts, I managed to break the awkward silence. "I haven't seen (Censored) in the meeting. Do you know where he is?" I asked the whereabouts of my assassin friend. He didn't attend the meeting of the alliance group, and I haven't seen him around ever since I woke up.

"Can you do me a favor and stop mentioning (Censored)?" Somehow, the gentle GM showed a hint of hatred towards my assassin friend. "How about you? I want to hear a lot of things from you. You went to Arunafeltz didn't you? How did it go?" I could sense that he's avoiding the topic, and I also know that pushing it would just make things worse.

"We were supposed to run away and live peacefully in Arunafeltz. I was ordered to hide there and never return to Volsung." I began, "We have gone through a lot… but together, the three of us worked our hardest until we came to achieve our levels. It definitely isn't enough to face Satan Morroc. But at least it's enough to give us hope… that we can do something to protect our homeland." Then, I told GM what happened. Our adventures, our struggles, everything. Somehow, just by knowing that he's listening to me is enough to make me realize that my efforts did pay off. I am proudly showing him the fruit of our hard work… but somehow I am still scared to confess the other reason behind my return. But it's fine, because I already saw him. There is no point in saying such things to him anyway.

"We were here, in Prontera when we first met, right?" I was shocked to learn that he could still remember our first meeting. For someone like him, meeting a weak acolyte must have been an insignificant event. But I am glad I was wrong. My heart pounded as I stared at his moonlit pale face. "An acolyte came to me, innocently asking about my job." He laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. I must admit, I was too naïve back then that I didn't want to remember it at all!

"But somehow, that acolyte looked so carefree and happy. When I followed you, I never thought that such bravery and benevolence could lie inside that child. I was deeply moved, because unlike me, you were true." His eyes turned a lonely hue. I couldn't understand what he meant, but it was as if he's battling against himself. I wanted to know, I do.

"That's not true. It was you who inspired me to be get stronger!" Oh darn, I was caught in his pace and I said it. "I was supposed to run, but whenever I remember how you fought, how you moved, I always get this strength to go on. So don't say things as if you're bad!"

He gently touched my face with his cold hands. "I am the light. I was BORN to be the light. But you defeated me. You were brighter, and you were true." I still couldn't get what he was saying, but somehow I understood that he's not yet prepared to reveal things to me… and I respect that. I am willing to wait for the time that GM would finally speak of his ails to me.

"I don't really understand what's happening. But please don't bear such a lonely expression on your face. I may not know anything, but at least I want you to know that you can depend on me! I may be clumsy and stubborn, but I will do everything I can to be of help. So please… consider me as a friend, is that okay with you?" I smiled cheerfully. I wanted to cheer him up, and I meant what I said. Much to my surprise though, the GM I cherished so much embraced me tight.

It was like a dream, to be in his loving arms. It was warm and comfortable, I could sleep there forever. I could feel his heartbeat, I could smell his scent. GM, is still the GM I have always adored. HOWEVER… I suddenly broke away from the comfort of his arms, when the face of my assassin friend suddenly invaded my thoughts. I am worried.

~o0o~

The next morning, my Assassin friend is still nowhere in sight. I tried consulting my visions, but I couldn't feel his presence anywhere. My heart pounded in fear, as if something bad is going to happen. My knight friend too, must have felt the same. Together, we tried going around Prontera to look for him, but we found no single trace of him.

There is only one person who can answer this, and I had to ask him. I confronted GM with the question he was avoiding last night.

"GM… where is (Censored?)" I asked, but he made no reply. "GM! You know something don't you! Please, I'm begging you, say something!"

"And if you find out, what are you going to do?" He asked, with an unusual serious face.

"I'll FIND HIM OF COURSE! We'll fly straight at him to save him! Wherever he is!"

GM, all of a sudden, pulled me to him and hugged me tight. However, this time, it was as if he was afraid of losing something. I still couldn't understand, but my assassin friend too, is important. "GM? What's the matter?" He was silent, but his hands were trembling. I held his hands and in a few moments, he let go of me.

"I… I want to know. EVERYTHING." I looked at him, with resolute eyes.

"Me too. I want to know." My knight friend suddenly stepped in the room.

GM sighed and gave up. Finally, he decided to tell the secret between him and our assassin friend.

"(Censored) and I are brothers." His first statement was shocking enough to make my jaw drop. Although I have long noticed how similar they looked, it was still a great surprise to know that they are actually brothers.

"But he's supposed to be dead. .." GM continued. "Our clan holds the highest of the nobles in Volsung. For centuries, we are known as powerful warriors and sorcerers. But behind our clan's fame is a terrible secret… The revival of Satan Morroc is all our doing."

"WHAT!" My knight friend and I chorused. "Satan Morroc is supposed to be defeated hundreds of years ago! What do you mean?"

"A few destined descendants of my clan were born with the spiral birthmark. Those with the symbol served as 'food' for Satan Morroc. His revival is triggered upon the heart and flesh of the one with the birthmark is sacrificed to him. Satan Morroc was revived because he ate my great great grandmother, and it almost destroyed the whole of Volsung. And after years and years of peace, the spiral birthmark appeared on MY chest."

"On your chest?" I asked, "SO you have a spiral birthmark too?"

GM nodded. "I was the one who had it originally. But my mother, a powerful GM in her time couldn't accept it. I was her favorite son, and so, she gave her life up to remove the mark in my body. However, she had to transfer it to my younger brother, who was supposed to have a weak body. I was cleansed, I was freed. And my younger brother, an infant at that time, was killed. We threw him off the cliff, hoping that he'd take Satan Morroc's revival to his grave. I was the light, and he's the darkness."

My fists clenched upon hearing those words. For some reason, I couldn't accept what GM just said. My assassin friend, is definitely not the darkness. NO matter what, I refuse to believe in such.

"I was surprised to see him alive, but I can't kill him with mere suspicion. But yesterday when we finally had the chance to talk, I confirmed it. HE WAS the brother I was looking for. He was the brother I was supposed to Kill." GM continued, "But he himself, volunteered to die. He said that he would die in a few weeks. He'd just go and investigate something by himself."

"THIS IS BS!" I shouted, all emotional. "You or (censored), I don't think anyone of you had to suffer because of some goddamn fate! GM, you are my light because you are my light. I didn't have to know how you were cleansed or what just to believe that!" I charged at him, holding the sleeves of his robe. "The moment I first saw you, you were like the sun. That isn't because of some cleansing spell, it's simply because I like you the way you are! I love you the way you are!"

Oops. I was too emotional. Goddammit, I actually said it. But since I was so emotionally enraged, it didn't quite matter. "So please, believe in yourself, believe in me. We came here to stop Satan Morroc. It doesn't matter who revives him or what, as long as we can stop him, it'll be fine right? Right?"

GM again, wrapped his arms around me and I too did the same. "GM, please believe in me." And I could feel him nod. "I do…" He whispered. "Thank you… I will believe in you. I will…."

~o0o~

I faced my assassin brother, with my knight friend and GM standing behind me.

"Brother, we are going to Morroc, to the Pyramids. (Censored) is there, we have to go to him." I said.

"No, I won't allow that." He replied at once.

"I didn't come here for permission. I came here to inform you as a priestess of the Alliance. Should anything happen, please don't hesitate to inform us through GM's crystal ball. We will do everything we could to go back and be of help. What we are about to do, will determine the revival of Satan Morroc. I can't spill it to you right now, but that's it." With that, I turned my back. "Brother, we'll be going."

" I guess I can't stop you now." He sighed. "Take care then."

I grinned and glanced back. "Of course!"

~o0o~

It was a long journey, a bittersweet one, rather. I have the man I love with me, but another one whom I treasure so much is in danger. I can't bring myself to rejoice. My Knight friend, GM and I were on a cart pulled by a peco-peco. It is dark, and my companions were asleep. But me, I can't sleep. I just stared at the moon, reminiscing our days in Arunafeltz…

"_Brother…. Brother…GM!"_

I could still remember myself crying under a tree. I was so hungry and weak. And that time, being away from my homeland made me feel worse. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. Heck, I couldn't even fill my stomach in Arunafeltz. That time, my assassin friend, still a thief, handed me an apple. It wasn't that satisfying, but it did ease my grumbling stomach.

"_Don't call 'brother, brother,' its annoying!"_

He said with a grumpy face. _"They sent you here remember, there's no way they will come here to save you."_ What he said annoyed me. But he was right. I was alone that time, and it only made me feel worse.

"_GM…"_

I murmured. That time, I was also staring at the moon, having GM's face in my mind. My assassin friend though, took my hand, and there, he placed the cross-shaped mace GM gave me. _"Your beloved GM… he looks ugly as hell but if you're going to call him out like that, it's better if you hold this mace and start getting stronger!" _He scolded. _"Think of it as your GM's hand. It'll be better than hating fate." _

Although he hates GM, he knows my feelings for him very well. And in fact, he used it to make me stronger. The food he gets, he gives them all to me, saying that he's not hungry or that he hates that kind of food. However, I discovered that he himself, is hungry but he puts my well being ahead of his own. I was deeply moved. Then, like what he said, I held the cross- shaped mace like it was GM's hand. And, the strength I used to wield it, came from my friend's, who never left my side, even for a second.

"_I will be your brother from now on. So don't cry. Okay?"_

Were the words of my assassin friend that time. Me, my assassin friend, my knight friend… together we fought and together, we succeeded. So, whatever fate my assassin friend carries, whether its Satan Morroc or destiny herself, I will not abandon him. Never. I closed my eyes, and finally, I fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8: TO FIGHT AGAINST FATE**

I was awakened by the sudden surge of wind carrying the desert sands of Morroc. At once, I casted a protective pneuma spell just in case of any long range attacks amidst the sandstorm. Good thing though, there weren't any.

"HURRY! JUMP THERE!" Gm exclaimed, pointing to a small, neglected portal just a few meters away from where I stand. At once, we three ran and jumped straight at the portal, just in time to avoid the deadly sandstorm.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Sand got into my nose. Eww. Looking around, the place reminded me of the dark Payon dungeon. Only that, this place is darker and scarier, all because of the hieroglyphics thingy on the walls.

"This must be it… right GM?" My knight friend was right. GM nodded. "Yes, this is the pyramids of Morroc. This is where the archives about Satan Morroc's revival are kept." GM took my trembling hand as we walked deeper and deeper into the dungeon.

My hand felt so warm, and so is my heart. It seemed like GM's power is magically being transported to me. I felt a lot braver. I squeezed his hand, taking advantage of the opportunity. "GM…" I uttered, "Please don't let go."

He held my hand tighter. "I won't. Don't worry." Then, he smiled again. The place was so dark and yet, it was so light. Right. He is indeed the sun, lighting the darkest moments of my life.

As we went deeper and deeper into the pyramids of Morroc, the monsters too, began to get stronger. From the shadows, a few arrows came flying towards us, which I immediately blocked using the spell Pneuma. Then, skeleton soldiers charged at us, only to be defeated by GM in one swing of his Balmung Sword. A mummy grabbed my from behind, and my Knight friend stabbed it with his sword. As we ran, trying to avoid the building mob of monsters behind us, a half-snake half lady ambushed us!

"HOLY LIGHT!" I summoned my holy light before charging straight at her, bashing her with my mace.

It was tiresome… so tiresome. Nevertheless, it didn't stop us from going further in the dungeon.

The number of mummies increased and increased. Now, mummified dog monsters started to appear.

"_(Censored….) Help me! Help me!"_

I suddenly fell onto my knees. I heard my assassin friend's voice! He's calling me, and it sounds as if he was in great pain! I felt this piercing pain in my chest.

"What's the matter?" GM worriedly asked, holding both of my shoulders. "Were you injured?"

I shook my head. "No, I heard (Censored.) He was calling me… for help."

"For help? In my entire life, I have never seen (Censored) ask for help. He's strong and proud as a king. Are you sure of what you heard?" What my knight friend said was true. But I was positive. It was him. And he's calling me.

~ssssssss…..~

The half-snake ladies appeared from the shadows, what rotten luck. But it seemed so fishy. There were so many of them! I have to quit stalling. I stood up immediately and summoned my holy light while GM and my knight friend attacked them with their swords.

"Were are they coming from!" My knight friend injured his arm, which I immediately healed. "There's no end to them!"

"SHH!" GM stood in front of us, finally knowing the secret behind the enormous number of the half-snake lady monsters. "Osiris…." GM uttered, "Prepare yourselves."

GM WAS RIGHT! Among the lady snakes, a giant mummy, with a crown on top of his head appeared. He was strong… stronger than any other mummies they faced.

"Listen, you will be the key against him." GM said to me, handing me a couple of blue potions. "Attack him with everything you've got. DO IT!" GM wasted no time, he charged at him head on while me and my knight friend attacked the monster with every single spell we could. GM was so strong, amazing. He was taking all the damage to himself. His fighting style was graceful, the way his long silver hair moved, the sweatdrops coming from his pale body. GM, I am truly mesmerized by your beauty.

I was so preoccupied that I just found ourselves victorious! And it's all because the strong GM is with us. Even though he was the one who took the damage, he still came to me and asked if I was injured. No of course, I am not. However, it wasn't finished just yet. The moment the monster Osiris died, a strong strong wind suddenly hit us!

"WHERE IS THIS WIND COMING FROM!" MY knight friend complained, holding on to the nearest wall. The wind was atrociously strong that we're going to be blown away if we don't hang on tight enough.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I lost my grip. GM reached out for my hand, but he failed. The strong winds threw me into one far side of the gigantic pyramids, separating me from my beloved GM.

Finally, the wind stopped. My back hurts like hell, but I was able to heal it with one spell. Just as I thought I was unfortunate, I changed my mind. On my back, my knight friend has jumped into the strong flow and followed me. Then, he cushioned my fall. He must have broken a bone or two, so I quickly healed him and used all my spells to speed up his recovery.

"I'm sorry, was I that heavy?" I asked, bandaging the wound on his arm.

"More importantly…" He looked so sad, "You must be pretty disappointed because I am stuck with you instead of GM…."

Then, I gave him a strong hit on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He exclaimed.

"Don't give me the crap. I AM Glad I am stuck with you." I said. It's true, I really am. "…because I somehow feel more comfortable with you guys around. Besides, I'd be more worried if GM is stuck here with me… because in us three, GM is the strongest one and most familiar with this place. I don't even want to imagine if any of us gets left by himself."Now that we are both healed, we stood up and began walking further still.

"We're going deeper? Aren't we going to look for GM first?" He was wondering.

"Oh come on, we came here to save (Censored) right? GM or no GM, we will save him." I grinned and my knight friend laughed out loud. "You're right!" His usual vigor is back at last, "Let's go and find him, quick!"

~o0o~

We've been walking for hours, and encountered several monsters. Mummies, mummified dogs, and now, giant Minotaurs. The pyramid seemed so endlessly deep, as deep as the secret caged by such a place.

"_(Censored.) Help me…"_

There it is again, the voice of my Assassin friend echoing inside my head. As we ran deeper and deeper, the voice grew louder and louder and…

Right before our very eyes, the two men I treasured the most are like two wild beasts, slashing each other with their blades. We have finally reached the lowest floor of the pyramids, only to find them after each other's neck.

"I will not be killed by you!" My assassin friend exclaimed. GM never ceased his attacks. He kept on going and going, with the sole purpose of sending his brother to death.

My assassin friend was the underdog. But, for some reason, there is a mysterious force that began to shroud his entire body. It was something… dark and daunting. My assassin friend is turning into a monster! The spirits in the pyramids must have awakened the darkness within him. As he grew stronger and stronger, the tides were turned. In a split second, my assassin friend charged at GM with blinding speed, and GM this time, was unable to defend. He will get killed. For sure.

GM Will get killed right before me.

"STOP! (Censored)!" I exclaimed, running towards them.

Much to my surprise, my assassin friend was frozen upon seeing me. He looked at me with eyes that I am sure RECOGNIZED me. It was him. He heard me. He was my best friend.

But then, without any hesitations, GM pierced his sword right through my assassin friend's stomach!

"(Censored)!" My knight friend and I rushed to him at once, but GM blocked us. For the very first time in my life, I looked at GM with eyes filled with hatred. How could he do such thing to my friend? How could he do such a thing to (Censored)!

Dropping the cross mace to the ground, I ran to my assassin friend, forcing my way against GM. I took his bloody body in my arms, and my tears fell onto his pale face. "(Censored)! Don't you dare die!" I shouted before casting a "Heal" spell. Unfortunately though, my spell isn't working.

"HEAL!" I shouted. "HEALLLL!" But still, it didn't work. My assassin friend has turned to a monster. But nevertheless, I won't give up. I will never let him die… not until I am alive!

My knight friend gave him potion, but just like my heal spell, it didn't work. I hate GM, and I will never forgive him. "KYRIE ELEISON!" At the very least, I used my spells to strengthen his body. GM touched my shoulder, but I brushed his hand off. "Don't touch me with your hands that hurt my friend." I was angry. I was very very angry. MY assassin friend reached for the dagger and immediately pointed it to his neck.

"I just hate to be killed by that GM. But in the end, I have to die." He curtly stated despite his condition. "I hate this world anyway, and I hate you all." Just as when he was about to plunge the dagger in his neck to finish his life off, I quickly held the blade, stopping him from doing something stupid.

My knight Friend, GM and of course, my assassin friend, were rendered speechless because of what I did. My trembling hand was bleeding heavily, but I refused to let go of the blade. I took it and threw it away. Then, with my bleeding hand, I slapped my Assassin friend's face, leaving a palm-shaped red stain on his cheek.

"You are always like that, you liar!" I cried in front of him. "You always say you don't want something so that we'll never feel bad about taking something from you. You speak as if everything is your fault, while in truth you are the one who's suffering the most. You keep things to yourself because you don't want us to feel your pain. BUT (censored)! You also have to realize that if you die, (Censored) and I will cry. We will never be able to live the same way again without you. At least I… I will never be able to live without you." I held his hand tight. Just like how he held my hand when I am at my weakest. That moment, i wasn't afraid of Satan Morroc. That time, I was only afraid of losing him.

And then I realized, how much he meant to me. I was crying so hard. "(Censored)…" My assassin friend gently held my cheek with his cold hand. "Don't cry. You look weird."

Just as when I was about to try my heal spell one more time, my assassin friend was suddenly shrouded by a dark dark aura, that repelled us in an instant. I was thrown to one side, but GM caught me at once.

"(Censored)!" I tried to get close to him, but the force around him was too strong!

"THE SMELL OF THE DARK BLOOD…." A loud voice echoed around the pyramids. My assassin friend's blood triggered the revival of a great demon living under the pyramids! It wasn't satan morroc, but it was something… sinister enough to be cautious of.

Then, the monster revealed himself. A man, sitting on a throne. He was a pharaoh, holding a royal scepter on his hand. In one swing, he summoned countless mummies! At once, I summoned a sanctuary spell, killing the mummies that stepped on my holy ground. My knight friend used his magnum break and we two were able to clear the mummies pretty easily. Probably, it was adrenaline. We love our friend so much, that's why the feeling of wanting to protect him gave us the strength.

The pharaoh monster wasn't moving. But, he could summon rains and rains of meteors! This time, both my knight friend and I were badly hit.

"(Censored)…" I summoned every bit of my strength to stand, but the falling meteors were too strong. I reached out to our assassin friend, calling his name.

The demon summoned yet another rain of meteors and for sure, we'll die. We will, surely. However, GM, suddenly stood above me, shielding me from the meteors with his own bare flesh.

"GM!" I cried, looking at his face warped in pain. "STOP! You're going to fall too!"

But GM didn't listen. He smiled at me, before apologizing. "I'm sorry… please forgive me." Was what he said before standing up. GM casted a "Lord of Vermillion" spell that dealt quite a large damage to the pharaoh monster.

"SANCTUARY!" Then, GM summoned a sanctuary spell that restored both mine and my knight friend's strengths. My knight friend figured that the monster's weakness was fire. He equipped his Fireblend sword and charged at him right away. I summoned the power of light and I too, helped with the attack. The rain of fire continued, but we endured.

When I looked at where my assassin friend was lying, he wasn't there anymore! The monster summoned yet another rain of meteors and the three of us were knocked down.

"SONIC… BLOW!"

Then, my assassin friend suddenly emerged from behind the pharaoh monster! His power is overwhelming! Using his Katar of Raging Blaze, he dealt an insane, unbelievably strong amount of damage to the monster. Yes, he even surpassed GM!

I know… that must be the power GM was talking about. But who cares? To see him alive is more than enough. In no time, the monster fell dead and the victory is all because of my assassin friend.

I ran to him first thing. I embraced him tight. I was afraid he'd disappear again, so this time, I made sure he won't go anywhere. He too, did the same. His wound was healed thanks to his power. I know that it's the darkness that healed him, but so what? I don't care anymore. I just want to keep him by my side.

"What a reckless girl…" He scolded, with a smiling face. "…when will you ever learn?"

**CHAPTER 9: REVIVAL OF THE DEVIL**

The sunlight… after going through the darkness of the pyramids, the morning sun seemed a thousand times more beautiful. The four of us began to head back to Prontera.

There never is an idle moment in Midgard. While the middle of Sograt dessert, the ground shook lightly. It wasn't dangerous, but strong enough to get noticed.

"An earthquake…" I thought, while we ignored the shake and continued walking.

A few more minutes and there it was again… another earthquake.

And a few more minutes, another one occurred.

Three quakes in a row, and I became bothered. I wasn't given enough time to worry about it though, because the quakes began to get stronger and stronger and… STRONGER!

"Kyrie Elesion!" I shouted, summoning a protective barrier around us. The quake became stronger and stronger until the sands began to pile on one part, triggering yet another sand storm! We ran, faster and faster, but rocks suddenly came flying from above!

"WHERE THE HELL DID THESE ROCKS COME FROM!" I shouted. My knight friend's eyes widened and at once, he pointed out to the pyramids from not so far away. "LOOK! THE PYRAMIDS IS COLLAPSING!"

We can't leave this thing hanging. At once, we prepared ourselves for another battle. Cautiously, we went closer and closer to the pyramids until we saw the cause of it all.

A middle aged wizard was laughing like mad. "How about you go back to your beloved Morroc and witness the great revival of my summoned beast…." He proudly cried before using a butterfly wing.

"He can't possibly mean…" I saw the horror in GM's eyes. I knew what monster he's talking about… Satan Morroc. My fists clenched, both in fear and excitement. Finally, the one I've always longed to defeat will appear. I was scared. But when I looked beside me, my knight friend, and of course, my assassin friend.

I sighed, then, I took a blue gemstone on my pocket. "WARP PORTAL!" I shouted. A portal going to Morroc appeared. My assassin friend held my hand, and so did my knight friend. I looked at GM, finally with a smile on my face. "GM… please inform my brother and the alliance. We will do what we can to stop him."

Then, the three of us jumped straight onto the portal, holding each other's hands.

We will not lose!

~o0o~

CHAOS! People running here and there, buildings collapsed as the ground shook so hard. The grounds were splitting, the wooden huts caught fire. IT WAS INFERNAL.

From the grounds, a couple of gigantic hands emerged. The hand alone were the size of the mayor's house! Then, the grounds split further, creating one massive hole in the middle of Morroc. The houses sunk and fell. Lives were lost, but some, we were able to rescue. I could only watch as the Infernal demon from under rose and covered the sunlight, creating darkness all over the town.

"SATAN MORROC!" GODDAMMIT. Tell me this isn't happening.

The wizard previously sat on Satan Morroc's shoulder, laughing out so loud. That bastard took my Assassin Friend's blood and used with his magic to awaken the sleeping demon.

"They couldn't recognize my power… now, all of you! HAIL YOUR NEW KING!" The wizard was mad. And at the same time, stupid. Satan Morroc would never take orders from someone as low as him. IN an instant, the monster devoured the wizard, chewed him right before us. His bones crunched, his flesh was torn and Satan Morroc's mouth became covered with the bastard's blood.

"NOT ENOUGH…" Satan Morroc's roars were like thunder to our ears. "…WHERE ARE YOU? MY SOUL…WHERE ARE YOU!" He isn't awake just yet. Half of his body is still underground. The Wizard wasn't very satisfying. A hundred lives weren't satisfying. He was looking for something… something like.

"(Censored)!" I was too late. My assassin friend was already spotted. I ran to him, holding his hand tight while he desperately battled the pain of his body. The darkness inside him is reacting to Satan Morroc's power. He was fighting… fighting for his sanity and control! I stood in front of him, prepared to give my life off to save him. But, I overestimated myself. With just one swing of Satan Morroc's hand, I was badly thrown to one side, with few of my bones shattered.

I couldn't stand. I couldn't even move. My knight friend too, did the same. But just like me, he suffered the same fate. "HOLY LIGHT!" like a weak ant struggling, I still tried to hit him with a spell. Satan Morroc was annoyed, that he turned to me at once. He lifted his hand, preparing to finish me off like a bug. I winced. I could only wince. I'm sorry, this is the only thing I could do.

"NO!"

I opened my eyes. And there, I saw my assassin friend blocking Satan Morroc's hand with his Katar. He was in pain, but he forced himself to stand just to save me. My knight friend too, was there. But, they weren't the only ones who blocked the attack. On my back, was GM. He too, was holding the attack off with his Balmung sword.

"GM!" My assassin friend cried, looking at his brother. "Take her. Hurry."

"Wait!" GM did what my assassin friend told him to do. He used a heal spell on me and forcefully lifted me up like luggage. He ran to the other side, leaving my friends.

"STOP! GM! PUT ME DOWN!" How could I possibly leave them alone? NEVER. I struggled hard, that I fell from GM's arms. Then, I returned to them as fast as I could.

"(Censored)!" I shouted so hard, witnessing the unconscious body of my assassin friend in Satan Morroc's mouth. HE SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE!

"(Censored)!" I ran towards him, only to be shoved away by Satan Morroc's increasing power.

Now, satan morroc was completely freed from the spell that bound him for so long. He rose from the depths of the grounds, and started wrecking all that is left of Morroc.

~o0o~

THE SOUND OF WARHAMMERS caught my ears. From the south gate of Morroc, an army rushed in, holding their swords and spears, all charging towards Satan Morroc. It's the Alliance! And there I saw my assassin brother coming.

"CAAAAARRRRT REVOLUTION!" From the west gates, an army of blacksmiths and Alchemists appeared. The alchemists threw their explosives while the blacksmiths attacked Satan Morroc with their gigantic hammers and axes. There too, stood my second brother.

Satan Morroc was cornered. They surrounded the demon, used their strongest weapons to defeat him!

The tides have turned, I think. I wasted no time and began casting my holy spells to add to the damage. Satan Morroc received quite a lot of damage… however, his power is not just that. He lifted his hands up and a rain of meteors fell from the sky! It was stronger than Amon Ra's attack!

The blazing rocks from the heavens began to reduce the number of our soldiers one by one. My brothers were hit! And they fell.

"GM!" I saw him. Alone, amidst the raging meteors from the skies, he charged straight at Satan Morroc. GM fought valiantly, like the radiant hero that he is.

"(Censored)…" Though far, I read his lips, he said my name. "Forgive me." Then, with a sad smile painted on his face, GM jumped high up above Satan Morroc and with every bit of his strength, he slashed one of Satan Morroc's arms off!

But soon after that, he fell… with blood gushing out of his mouth. I healed him. But he didn't wake up. I did so, over and over, but he wasn't waking up.

"GM!" I cried, doing everything I could to revive him. Don't leave me… not you too… don't. The shock was driving me insane.

Then, my assassin brother suffered the same fate…

Next is my blacksmith brother…

As I looked behind, the glorious army was reduced to a meager force. They fell. We were close to our defeat.

THEN, my knight friend suddenly slapped my cheeks with both of his hands. It stings, but somehow, I felt energized. I wasn't alone yet. My knight friend is still here, with me.

"WE WILL DEFEAT HIM! THAT's WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR RIGHT!" He exclaimed, despite the trembling hands. "WE WILL! THAT's WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! SO LET's DO IT!"

He's right. As long as I am breathing, I have not lost yet. WE HAVE NOT LOST YET. And we don't plan to. My knight friend and I attacked together. Yet again, I summoned the powers of the light against him, while my knight friend bashed him over and over with his sword.

However, it wasn't that long, when my knight friend was thrown to one side, just like GM and my brothers. But I won't lose. I didn't wince, when Satan Morroc walked towards me. He was going to kill me. SO BE IT.

I lifted my cross mace high above my head, and casted defensive spells. Although they were futile, I will still continue and fight. NO MATTER WHAT!

But even before he could reach me, Satan Morroc suddenly roared in pain! One of his arms were cut off and his other arm is starting to lose its strength for some mysterious reason. Satan Morroc fell down, rolled in pain, as if he was fighting against himself.

Fighting against himself… THAT's IT!

When I looked straight at the monster's eyes, I saw my assassin friend.

"_(Censored)… GO AND KILL HIM!"_

My assassin friend's voice! He was fighting Satan Morroc from within!

"Listen (Censored), When we are together, we are… INVINCIBLE!"

I used to say it… and now, he said it. That's right. When we are together, we will never lose. Not to any monsters, not to SATAN MORROC!

I closed my eyes, then I stood up. FINALLY, I understood what POWER is.

Ever since I was little, I have always longed to journey. But, I was too weak to do so. Wanted to explore the world, like a free bird. I wanted to fight for my beliefs, I want to help my kinsmen. I want to be brave. I wanted to be proud of myself. But that time, my brothers knew I will only die in the rough world out there… so they left me behind, in the comfort of our home. BUT NO. It's not right. So I ran away and took the acolyte exam in Prontera. I want to be an acolyte, because I want to help people, I want to be strong. I want to light darks paths too. And I passed. But I was scolded. I was ordered to go back, but instead, I met GM… my star, the light of my life.

I was so amazed by his radiance. I wanted to be like him. He was warm, gentle and kind. He was the star that I have always longed to reach.

Then, Satan Morroc's revival drew chaos in Volsung. My brothers sent me to Arunafeltz… and I did. Along with my best friends,(Censored) and (Censored).

We have been through a lot of suffering, for years. I realized how cruel the world is. But you know, I didn't regret it. Because they are with me, I always find the courage to pursue my dreams.

I studied under the great priestess of Rachel, hoping that someday I'll get the power to defeat Satan Morroc. We returned to Volsung…

I have always longed for power. But looking at everyone, I have long realized that true power lies not in my level, not in my skills, but in my heart, the heart of the adventurer that breezed through the dangers of the world with the smile. The years I spent to protect my friends, my home and my beliefs. SO, whatever happens now, I will die without regrets. Forever, I will live.

The moment I opened my eyes, the newfound strength surges within me. I gathered every drop of my strength for this one great spell.

The spell that will kill satan morroc…

The spell that will bring the light of hope, in the hearts of everyone…

SANCTUARYYYYY!

The sanctuary I summoned was bigger than usual. Bigger and bigger, it grew along my raging will. It covered the whole of Morroc, returning the town's light that Satan Morroc took.

The people around me began to stand up, regaining their strengths once again. That's right. WE WILL DEFEAT SATAN MORROC. WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!

From the east gates of Morroc, the hunters of Payon rushed in! There I also saw my knight cousin, along with his friends. On the North, the wizards of Geffen appeared, casting their mighty magic against the demon.

And of course,

"MISTRESS! YOUNG MISTRESS!" I heard the voices of my friends in Rachel. The great priestess has sent them to aid me. "EVERYONE!" My face is now graced with a smile.

The attacks went on and on and Satan Morroc was badly weakened.

"(Censored)!" My knight friend called out to me. He pierced Satan Morroc's feet with his swords, rendering him immobile. "DO IT!"

Then, for one last time, I put my hands together, as if I a prayer. I didn't know if I could make it, but I will try. Then, GM held my hand and he smiled.

"I will be with you." He said, letting all of his Spiritual powers out.

I too, did the same. We held hands, draining our Spiritual powers out of the body. We gathered more and more power, from our minds, our memories and our hearts.

"MAGNUUUUUSSSSSS…" We chorused, "EXCORSISMUS!"

Angels went down from the heavens, filling the entire place with light! GM and I held his Balmung sword. Then, together, we gave it everything that we could… in this final attack. With hands and hearts joined, GM and I Pierced the sword RIGHT THROUGH SATAN MORROC's HEART.

And finally, it was all over.

All over.

I couldn't stand anymore. I couldn't move. But I closed my eyes and drifted to a deep deep sleep with a happy heart. For I knew, that we have defeated the demon. We won.

**CHAPTER 10: IMMORTAL ADVENTURE**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed with my assassin friend beside me. It was an awfully familiar scene, for years ago, this is how exactly we met.

"(Censored)…" I said his name… then, tears fell from my eyes. I was so happy to see him alright, that I jumped straight into his arms. He locked his arms around me.

"We won." He said with a rare but captivating smile. I nodded and grinned, and just like what we usually do, argue over small things, laugh… I never thought how much joy these little things could bring.

Then, my knight friend barged in the room, with a broken arm. "(Censored)!" He called out to me with a wide smile on his face before he ran to me with open arms. "Darn, I thought you'd never wake up!"

"What an idiot," I laughed, "Of course I won't die with just that." Seeing them both… I just couldn't put my feelings into words especially for my assassin friend, who suffered the most.

Not for long, I was able to get up and walk again. "Where's… GM?" I asked. My assassin friend took my hand and he led me to the next room. I know he hates GM more than anyone, but he led to him still. "You are worried about him?" He asked and I nodded. After all, GM did so much for us… and for me. And of course, I care about him. I turned the knob and there I saw GM unconscious, while my two brothers look at him with pitiful eyes.

"GM!" I ran to his side at once. He wouldn't wake up. Judging from the look of my brothers faces, GM is in a bad condition… I couldn't help but cry, for I can't bear to see him in this state.

"He drained himself almost to death." My blacksmith brother tapped my shoulder. "He wouldn't be waking up soon."

"WHAT THE HELL! WAKE UP GM! WAKE UP AND RETURN TO YOUR OLD COOL SELF!" I was getting more and more emotional. "You're supposed to be immortal, cool and… and…" I held his hand. My Brothers couldn't do anything, and neither can i…. at least I thought so, before my assassin friend held my hand. "You can save him." He whispered. "You are the best student of the great priestess, her successor. YOU CAN DO SOMETHING." He's right. Now is not the time to grieve. Somehow, after hearing his voice, I felt calm and light.

"I will be gone for a month. Can you promise me to stay by GM's side until I get back?" I looked at the four of them.

"What a drag, but if you say so… count me in." My knight friend replied with a thumbs up.

My brothers nodded, and my assassin friend smiled. "Go. Leave him to us."

~o0o~

By myself, I journeyed back to Rachel. There, I came, face to face with the great priestess, my master.

"I congratulate your triumph. I heard you are the one who dealt the most damage to Satan Morroc? You are a hero now, I say." She praised me, but I just smiled. "Thank you master."

"But I can tell that you are not happy at all? Is there something you need from me?" She guessed it right and it's no use stalling now. I have to ask her for help, even if I have to beg for it!

"MASTER!" I pleaded, on my knees. "In all of Midgard, your healing spells is the best. I beg you… please help me heal someone very important to me… Please."

The great priestess raised an eyebrow. I have mentioned GM to her several times when I was still training, so she was able to guess whose it for. "My healing powers can cure any disease, it can cheat even the claws of death. But you know that it always holds a price." She explained. "I can heal your beloved… in exchange for your position as the high priestess of Rachel."

It was a bit disappointing, but it's nothing compared to GM's life.

"And of course, all your priestess powers will be stripped off from you. Will that be alright?"

For a moment, I stopped. True, it is very sad to lose all my powers. I have studied hard, went into missions and a lot of hardships. But… what use would a priestess for if I couldn't even save the lives of the people I treasure? After all, the true priestess lies not with the power of the spell she casts but it rests on the will in her heart.

Power or no power, I am a priestess, and forever will I be.

"Thank you very much master!" I replied, with a wide smile on my face. "Please do. Please save him."

The great priestess laughed. "Alright then, I will."

~o0o~

"GM…" I held his hand tight, "GM, how are you feeling?"

The moment he opened his eyes, he took me into his arms at once. It was a nostalgic feeling. I'm glad he's alright! "I guess we made it." He softly smiled at me. His eyes sparkled like a pair of emeralds, his radiance never faded. He is the sun, and always will be. My GM, my beloved GM.

"YUP! WE SURE DID!" Now, my energy is as high as ever. I got my powers stripped from me, but who cares? It's not the strength that matters, it's the times we shared, the adventure we have gone through and the bonds that formed in our hearts. Yes, that's right.

~o0o~

"So you're retiring?" My assassin brother's news somewhat disappointed me. He wanted to quit being an adventurer and decided to go back to our hometown Izlude to live a normal life. After all, Satan Morroc won't be showing himself soon.

"I understand." I replied, and I really do. He wants a peaceful life, and I'm in no position to question that. "How about you? There is no reason for you to continue anymore…" He sounded so careful. "… you are no longer the successor of Freya. You no longer possess spells. And on top of that, Satan Morroc is already defeated. You have gone through so much, now is the time for you to rest."

My blacksmith brother came too. Although he's not planning to quit just yet, he'll still be on his own. Maybe sooner, he will quit, but for now, he wanted to walk around some more. "He's right." My blacksmith brother added, "There is no reason for you to continue anymore. There isnt anything to gain anymore, you'll waste your time."

I could understand why they are both discouraging me to continue, and I do understand their concerns very well. However, they too must understand that I am the wind.

"My future…" I began looking at the crystal clear sky as I explained. "…I was preoccupied with defeating Satan Morroc. I longed to become strong so that I could return to Volsung. I wanted to see GM and make him acknowledge me. I worked so hard for power… and now that it's over, I felt a bit disappointed. But you know brothers?" I smiled at them, "…The moment my powers were stripped off me, I remembered the dream I had when I was little. I wanted to be like the wind, soaring high up at the skies, I want to go and see new places, I want to live amongst the dangers of the wild. I want to help people, meet a lot of them. That's why I ran away and went here in Prontera to become an acolyte. Meeting GM, fired that desire up. I am an adventurer at heart. It isn't really the power that matters, it's the days I lived following my heart. So, I will go on…. Journey in this vast Midgard! I live and die a wind…"

"That's going to be dangerous." Nevertheless, they have finally agreed.

"Of course!" I replied confidently, "But it doesn't matter, for I have my dear friends with me. As long as I have them…. WE ARE UNDEFEATABLE!" Our motto, I said it again. And it feels so great.

~o0o~

Now that I said my farewell to my brothers, I was left by myself, walking along the streets of Prontera. Ahh… so nostalgic. The streets were bustling with action, people here, people there… It's noisy, but it's fun. I sat on one corner, reminiscing my days as a naïve acolyte. Nothing changed much actually, I am naïve even now. But the thing is, I have no regrets. As I quietly sat, the people started to rush to one corner! Some were shouting praises and some were begging and some were simply trying to catch attention. Out of curiosity, I squeezed myself in the crowd. "S'cuse me…" Luckily, I was small enough to go through.

And there, I saw… the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. His eyes were like a pair of emeralds, his hair was long and silky silver. He was wearing a white robe that stood out. And of course, he was like the sun. He smiled at me, like the sun smiled at me himself.

Then, tears fell from my round brown eyes… so nostalgic, so warm. I met him again, in this exact same place. My dearest GM.

He walked towards me, and in the middle of the crowd, he embraced me tight. I did too, I wrapped my arms around him, as if not wanting to let him go. I was satisfied with just that. It was enough, more than enough to make me happy.

"The next time we meet, there's something I want to say to you." He said, ignoring all the murmurs.

"Me too GM. There is something I want to say." I replied with a smile. "…so please wait for me."

GM can't step out of Volsung, because of the duties that bound him in this land. Yet, it didn't matter. The sun might not be able to move, but it will still be the light that will bring mornings to the darkest of the nights. He knew what I was doing, he knew that I am the wind.

Finally, I turned my back and painfully walked away from him. There, at the gates of Prontera, I saw my friends… My Assassin Friend and My Knight friend. They are waiting for me…. Because we three will now embark onto another adventure! Upon seeing them, the pain in my heart magically vanished.

"GM!" I shouted, now filled with energy. "WE'LL BE GOING NOW! BYE BYE!"

"BYE BYE! TAKE CARE!" Gm shouted back.

"SEE YOU AGAIN GM! TAKE CARE!" Finally, I rushed towards my friends with a wide smile on my face.

My heart is pounding with excitement, I could hear. The winds brushing against my face, the sound of the trees and the leaves swaying… the birds chirping, the waters raging…. Ah… adventure.

"(Censored)! Hurry!" My knight friend called. "SLOWPOKE!" And my assassin friend, is being his usual annoying self. Yet, I nodded and the moment I reached them, I hugged them tight. "Let's go and get them guys!" I was so full of energy.

"WARP PORTALLLL!" I shouted, then, a portal appeared from the grounds.

"WAIT! I thought you have lost your powers!" My Assassin friend exclaimed in surprise.

"MY master once said that once you truly learn something, you will never forget it. Being a priestess lies in the heart and that no matter what, the days you've had will never be taken away from you…. So of course, she'll not be able to take them away from me that easily!" I winked. It's true, but when I chose to give up everything, I WAS READY and I DID to save GM. Only that a few days after, I realized that my master didn't really take my powers away… so, ends up all okay right?

"One…." My knight friend counted.

"Two…" My assassin friend joined him,

And

"THREE!" At the count of three, we held hands and together, we jumped straight at the portal.

"Wait, where will this lead us?" My assassin friend asked, as the portal began to swallow us.

"Um… I don't know. Hahah." I replied.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU CRAZY PRESTESS?" He pinched my cheeks hard.

"Stop it you two! We can't do anything now!"

"OUCH! IT'll take us in another continent, at least I'm sure of that!"

"Stop moving you two!"

"Stop complaining shorty knight!"

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And we were sent to another country, far from Volsung and Arunafeltz. An unknown country where we will start yet another big adventure… in the world of MIDGARD! In the world of RAGNAROK! =)

**THE END**


End file.
